Son Goku's Past
by Artemis101REvil-4
Summary: In the days of old, when killing was all that motivated Son Goku, what does he do when he finds the one he cannot kill?
1. Prologue

Prologue

My fist burned with pain as I shot a harsh punch to my enemy. His face caved in from the strength of my punch, his shadowed eyes easily closing from the shock of the blow. I let out a small grin, as I danced to the side to avoid another of his minions' attack. My right foot shot towards his face, turning his head and sounding a sickening crack as his neck let out a sharp break. My hands balanced themselves on the ground as I completed a hand-stand and spun around. Both men fell, one cursing, one twitching, to the ground. I stood, the moonlight revealing the scowl on my face. My clothes were torn, to say the least. With nothing but a light-blue t-shirt torn so bad that it revealed my waist, and torn, cut off, blue jean, shorts and absolutely no shoes, I let out a shiver as I grabbed my ice-blue hair that was now hanging down to my knees, and tied it into a swift knot. The small bangs that remained framed the dark, blue, midnight colored eyes that shone with hatred for my assailants. "Teaches you to attack a girl" I spat as I recognized the sounds of sirens from police cars quickly approaching.

With only the thought of going to jail again prancing in my head, I turned and dashed down the dark alley way, leaving the beaten men to fend for themselves against the brutal police force. The further I ran, the more I could only want to leave this hideous town. The buildings were far past crumbling, some hanging on by mere tape, and then there were the buildings of the nobles that stood high, and tall, towering above most of the city. I slowed my run to a stop at the edge of town, the barren wasteland dominating my view. The city I was in was small, to say the least, and deserted now a days. I let out a small grin as I dashed, shoe-less into the barren abyss that lay before me. Unprepared for the true meaning to my leaving this hideous city.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It's My Life...

I shook my head slowly, taking in the fact that I was not where I should be. The last thing my mind groggily pulled up was after I fought with those attackers, I had left the grown-down city I grew up in, and I had left in the direction of the desert outside of town that was supposed to stretch on for miles and miles. I silently cursed at myself as I had left with nothing, just the clothes on my back and not a speck of food. Leaving that town had been a bad impulse on my part, but the weird thing I couldn't fathom right now was that I passed out in the sandy hell I had wandered into, not a cold cave, that held no sign of life in it.

I sat up slowly, noticing the slight warmth my chest had been depraived of as I did so. I grabbed the small, orange cape that could barely cover my midriff, and shoved it around my stomach, cursing at the cold air that surrounded me. When I sat up, I noticed no fire, no proof someone else had brought me here, that was, until my eyes glanced around to the side of the darkened cave. A small figure sat, the only visible thing being it's sharp, yellow, cat-shaped eyes that stared angrily at me. Curiosity began to get the better of me, as I stood slowly, making sure to keep the cape tight around me, or as much of me as it could cover. For the first time in my life, I felt gentle, not angry and not wanting to punch the closest, living thing next to me. I eased my way across the cave, only stopping when the figure began to growl. My kindness began to ease into suspicion as the figure stood, it's height equal to mine. Different ideas wandered into my mind, between another fight, or maybe a giant animal, I began to worry myself into a fighting stance. The cape fell, lightly to the ground only to reveal a scar that encircled my waist and easily twisted it's way down to my left knee. The memory of how it had been received threaten to make it's way back into my mind, but I shoved it away as I noticed the exit to the cave, soon blocked by the figure, the light revealing a boy, no older than me, 18 with brown hair that cascaded down his back and sides, ending at just below his waist. His eyes were that of a youkai's, or demon's, but his demeanor seemed at peace, for now. He stood, simply facing me as his yellow eyes penetrated mine and for the first time I noticed his long, pointed ears that came to a point inches from where any normal human's would. He had a small, angry look on his face, revealing four canines, sharpened to perfection in his crooked mouth. His clothes were plain, though more appropriate than mine. He wore a white shirt, with sleeves that stretched down to his elbows, and on top of that he had a strange, red flap that dived into his brown belt, holding his light colored blue jeans. On his shoulders were spikes, clearly showing he had been in some fights, I could make out some blood on the edges of the spikes themselves as I quickly counted six spikes, three spikes darting off each shoulder. On his neck he had a tan colored, cape holder, the cape I woke up with came to mind, but I didn't dare look at it, for an actual fear he might attack me.

For some reason, I got a strange feeling that he wasn't going to hurt me, despite how much he obviously wanted to. I took a huge, mental breath before I let out a tiny squeak of a question, "Who are you?" I asked, hoping I crossed no line, presuming that he had brought me here from the desert as the burning sun filled sky began to redden, indicating night was fast approaching.

For the first few minutes, he said nothing to me, only increasing my worry, but after he let forth a noticeable growl he spat his name quickly, "Son Goku, human" He growled.

Now my suspicions were all but confirmed as he spat the word human. I stood my ground as he darted from where he stood, to the entrance of our tiny cave, "Damn it" He cursed, running at me. For the second I saw him, my breath caught in my throat. I wanted to run, but his long nailed hand nailed my stomach as he shoved me harshly against the side of the wall. It was now, very apparent that our heights were slightly different as he was a few inches taller. Both of our breathing stopping as I heard heavy footsteps outside. I wanted to yell for help, but his fist nailing me to the wall took away any chance I had of yelling, but strangely, as his chest was slightly pressed up to my face, and I could barely make out his breathing as his chest moved up and down lightly, I felt relaxed and somewhat out of danger.

The footsteps faded, and for a moment, I was glad that I was being held by a boy of his… caliber. Though, as the seconds collapsed, my old habit began to kick in, as the ability to see one's past began to show itself in my head again. My breathing had completely stopped, and I felt as if the world had just ended. My vision showed me nothing but fighting as blood was splattered in front of me. In my head, I saw this strange boy, standing on a mound of corpses, looking down on the fallen enemies he had defeated, and yet, instead of fear from such a killer, I felt a strange sadness envelope me as I could easily make out that he was no killing machine, but just simply, someone who was lost, unsure of what to do, killing must have seemed the only thing to do for him.

My mind reeled, but I forced it back to reality, and as the clear sign of danger was gone, he held his place, while also making me hold mine as we both stood, stone still, pressed against a wall. A few minutes passed before he threw himself off me, dashing to the opening in the cave, clearly checking for any others. As he did so, I leaned, heavily against the cave wall, only being able to remember the sadness I had felt when I saw his past. Slowly my eyes moved up to see a much closer than I remember, Son Goku, staring down at me, his fangs barred. I instantly knew he was about to strike, but for some unseen reason, I could not move from my spot and with the beat of a humming bird's wings, his fist was flying at me, only to stop inches away from my face as my eyes focused, not on his fist, but on his face that was clearly torn between pounding my face in, and walking away.

He forced his hand back and let out a yell, "DAMN IT" He yelled, pounding into the ground, leaving a clear hole where his fist collided. It was when he held his hand on the ground, I noticed a large cut going down his back.

The smarts that I was supposed to have left me as I placed a soft hand onto his shoulder, only receiving a flinch from him. "You saved me right? Let me help you…" I asked him, bending down to rest on my knees next to his shoulder, seeing just how large the cut was, was not what surprised me, it was when he took off his shirt to reveal one, decked out body but also one decked out cut riding down his shoulder blade. The blood was a bit off setting, but I tore a good bit from my cut off shorts, leaving one side much longer, almost to my knee, than the other, which now ended at the middle between my thigh and knee on my right side. I saw him throw a curious glance at my ripped up shorts as I tied the scrap easily around his shoulder, covering the large cut.

Son Goku quickly grabbed my hands and forced me to the ground, slightly cutting off my air supply as his right hand was pressing down on my throat. I didn't panic, seeing as how I did touch a cut, but the way his eyes dialated set my nerves off slightly. When his eyes suddenly melded back into the slightly rounded, but still mostly black slit that had been, he quickly let go of me and stood, looking slightly angry. "Just go" He hissed at me as he turned his back.

I was unsure of what to do, but the way the air had suddenly grown cold and dangerous made me grunt slightly in agreement, as I walked, not hurrying away, from his still form in the cave. His shirt still rested on the ground, and the blue jean material visibly covering a part of his shoulder, I mentally sighed as I inhaled deeply, only to walk slowly out into the freezing night.

After about an hour of walking, my legs now clearly filled with goose-bumbs from the wind, I sat down, next to a rock and huddled my knees closer to my chest. I let out a large breath, seeing the actually air turn an icier shade as my breath became visible. Even though he hadn't spoke much, I was completely missing the comfort from just being near another entity. Though from his past, and the way he acted, there was a deep sense in me that told me that he wasn't even aware of how much he truly wanted human companionship. I knew in my mind that no matter how hard I tried, his rough barrier would never be penetrated, and if it ever was, I highly doubted I would be the one to complete the task.

Quiet footsteps behind me made me jump as secretly my heart had hopped I would see his amazingly beautiful brown hair flowing towards me, but what greeted me was something I knew all to well. A large man, clouded in black armor, pointed an even larger sword at me, "There she is men, the one who will led us to victory" He yelled as hundreds of soliders dashed towards me, all shouting for their future victories from some unknown enemy. Of course the only reason I could be as relaxed as I was, was in fact because I could not only see someone's past, but also their future. So if they wanted to find something they lost, they'd simply just have to make me see their past and tell them, or say they wanted world domination, being able to see your enemies move before they actually completed it would inspire anyone.

I struggled to my feet, but the cold, night air had all but frozen them in place as they physically hurt to move, I prepared for the dozens of arms reaching towards me, but instead, I simply felt a soft, cloth dash by my face.

I pulled my hands from in front of my face to see Son Goku, standing defensively in front of me. My midnight eyes slightly widened as curiosity and fear enveloped me, but mostly the curiosity was over powering as to two reasons; why was he here? And why did he save me? Though both questions would have to wait due to his next actions.

He spoke the longest sentence he had ever said in front of me with such anger and such devotion, you could almost swear he had followed me or something close to that. "Don't you touch her, swine" He had spat, slashing three men with just the flick of his wrist. The supposed general glared harshly at him, his face becoming red with anger.

He glanced around at his forces numbering well over one-hundred as he let out a sick laugh. "She's the key to world domination men, move it!!!" He yelled, inspiring new courage in all of the fool hardy men.

Son Goku tossed a curious glance at me when he uttered those words to his men, but focused more on mencing the men in front of him. With just a few flicks of his wrist, he easily slaughtered every man that had rushed him, only leaving the cowards who had chosen to remain in the back of the large force, and of course, the biggest coward who rode his large horse and glared harshly at Son Goku. "Fine then, retreat!" He ordered the last fifteen or so soliders.

Once they had easily exited both of our sights, Son Goku's being slightly better than mine, he turned towards me, his figure now towering above my sitting one. Through the action, my legs had floated to the back of my mind, but were quickly thrust back when he threw his right hand down to grab my left arm and pulled me easily to stand up, the whole while his hand never leaving my arm.

When I had been completely stood up he glared right at me "Explain" was all he said, as if the long sentence from earlier had worn out his speaker box.

Fear began to rise inside of me before I even began telling him why the real reason those army men had chased me, but the memory of him pulling me out of a blistering desert came back to my mind and I figured I owed him that much. "Well, I can kinda see past and future. All I really have to do is touch someone, so its like if you wanted to know what your first word was, I could show you… or say you wanted to find out the easiest way to dominate the world, I could show that as well, hence the nutty men trying to take me away." I slightly shuddered from the freezing wind.

Son Goku stood in deep thought for a while, the ideas slowly fading into my head… maybe he was trying to find out how to use my abilities to his advantage, or maybe he was willing to help protect me, but the second made me collapse in a fit of mental giggles in my head as I knew very well he was not the partner-type. I was slightly shook back to reality when he cleared his throat, as if trying to speak for the first time again, he began to talk lower, as if hiding it from the world what he was saying. "Would they leave you alone if you had someone near you?" He whispered slightly, sounding to me as if the wind was merely whispering to me. "I can see you don't like people, which is good because neither do I, and lucky you, I'm not human, I'm youkai which means you won't be near people" He let out a canine-grin.

I almost died from the flow of questions that had entered my mind, like why was he offering this… didn't he hate me… what would I answer? I wandered, slightly nervous. "I… don't know… I've never traveled with anyone as you said" I huffed. "People are un trustworthy. They'll give someone dear to them, up at the first sign there in danger. Why should I travel with someone that's going to betray me anyway?" I questioned no one. It was unfortunately true though, I had lost my trust in a dear friend of mine long ago. She had been captured and as soon as the boss began simply yelling at her, she spilled my hiding spot and weakness, which was now under wraps. Ever since then, I had a physical reminder of how much humans where completely un-trustworthy.

Son Goku let out a mocking laugh. "Good, we think alike" He stared down at me, his face quite becoming in the moonlight. "Though if you ask it, I'll head the same way you are for a while… might be fun getting to fight more often anyway" He grinned, showing his love for killing, though my mind saw it as a farce.

I nodded. "Fine, but just so you know, I had it all handled. You didn't have to help me at all" I said, walking in the direction opposite that the men had come from.

Son Goku stared at my walking form, and began following, his fingers slightly twitching from the urge of wanting to tear my body apart, but something held him back again as he growled and held right arm with his left hand, the sightable pulsations from the urge of killing he had right now becoming visible. "Fine" Was all he said, going back to a one word basis with me.

I was inwardly grateful at the fact he had, so easily, agreed to come with me, though I knew inside that he was believing that the only reason he had for joining me was that he knew there would be men chasing me, so he had free access to a endless supply of bloodshed by his hand. I wanted to shake my head and turn to slap him, but his ominous air around him made him seem un-touchable, so I quickly pushed the thought away. _I won't let myself be beaten by human weakness or women-kindness. This is my life, and I'll be damned if I let someone else control it for their own, greedy purposes. If I have to, I'll have Son Goku kill me, though it almost seems as if he can't. Makes me wander…_ We continued walking for a few moments until I had noticed him suddenly stop behind me and crawl up a large, randomly placed tree. He sat atop the largest branch and simply watched the horizon, completely ignoring me. I sighed and told myself this was the attitude I would have to put up with. Though I guess traveling the road he has, it would take a lot of time before he would probably even sleep in front of me.

I took the fact that he was sitting on the largest branch he could get to as a silent sign for me to rest, so I took a spot, slightly placed away from him, for his benefit, but more for mine, seeing as how I had become strangely nervous around him from time to time, and the thought of spending that much time with anyone began to feel like poison to my mind. I took a seat next to a large boulder a few yards away from the tree, happy for the little feeling of solitude I was somehow receiving. I slowly closed my eyes, and for some reason, the vision from his past began to slowly invade my tired mind. I could do nothing except watch it replay itself in my mind slowly. So as the bloody scene repeated itself in my head, I began to lull myself to sleep with a quiet hum of a song that I had no recollection of where I learned it, but every time I hummed it, I had quickly fallen asleep, which was no different from my fading mind. Slowly, but quickly my mind relaxed itself to a quiet sleep, and my humming soon stopping to reveal my sleeping, softened face, that was, unknown to me, being watched.

Son Goku sat, yards away from his new 'charge'. _Damn weak girl_ he cursed at her in his mind. _Why can't I make myself kill this one, lowly human?_ He repeated in his mind over and over. He took one last look over at the shadowed form that was her sleeping body and grinned. _No better time than now_ He told himself as he dashed over to her. At what would seem warp speed to a human, but slightly sluggish to him, he approached her, his prescence not warranting any movement from her. He growled lightly as the same, strange feeling crept back into him, urging him to kill her and protect her. He stared at her, questions drifting to and fro in his mind. He began to reflect back to what she had told him, how she could see past and future and his mind began to take an evil thought which with one glance at her, seemed to slowly fade away into nothingness.

He crouched down to become level with her slowly moving form, the air only slightly dashing through her chest every other second. Her face cringed as he kneeled down, but within seconds returned to a normal, peaceful, human girl's face. He gazed awkwardly at her, temptation once again dashing through him, and once again being pushed aside with only a small glance at her face. He slowly reached out to touch a part of her face, receiving no response he decided to be not only a little mean, but also a little curious. He reached down to her knee with the cut, the size of it wandering and waving about in his head. He knew the blood colored cut would only make him was to cause more blood to come out, but the same way he knew that, he knew he would not be able to hurt her.

He lifted the small piece of fabric that covered the end or beginning, he wasn't sure which, and lifted it only enough to where he could see how deep it was, and sure enough, he wanted nothing more than to chop her into pieces to see how much blood would spill out, but he was again, lulled as he noticed the midriff of her shirt slightly waving in the wind, revealing the other end of the deep cut. He let out a soft growl and looked over his weakling compainon. Her tattered clothes made it easy for anyone to catch a cold in this weather, or receive horrendous sun burns during the day. He glanced around slowly, only to see a small town, shadowed in the distance. With a bite of his lip, he stood straight and let out a huff of air as he raced towards the town, his own agenda dashing through his mind.

I woke the next morning to rub my eyes tiredly. _Ok, so sleeping on the ground wasn't a great idea_ I sighed as I stood and stretched. My blurry vision instantly focused on the tree that Son Goku had stayed in. _He's probably angry I slept so long _I sighed, slightly nervous and slightly annoyed that he had let me sleep that long anyway.

I sucked in a deep sigh, and moved slowly towards the tree, it's looming figures beginning to take over my view. The clouds moved slowly above head, a dark gray tint taking them over. The wind let forth a heavy gust ruffling my mop of hair slightly. I stood at the base of the tree looking up curiously, at the top branch. The only defining thing I observed was a small box, black in color and easily hidden behind a small bushel of leaves. I took a breath and climbed up the wobbily tree, only praying that Son Goku wasn't hiding behind a branch just waiting to scare the living out of me.

When I reached the top branch and was safe from any Son Goku, I reached for the midsized box carefully, balancing on the branch with my legs tangled below where I sat, underneath the branch. I opened the box to be slightly surprised when I saw a set of clothing, just my size, resting inside the box. I pulled out the small, black shirt that would clearly slow off my belly button, whether I liked it or not. The pants where, just that, blue-jean styled pants that would only stretch to beneath my knees. The small pair of shoes made me slightly cringe. I thought about the last time I had worn stuffy shoes, but couldn't remember, so with a shrug, and a quick glance up and down, and side to side, I climbed quickly into the clothes.

When I had finished, I was about to put my old clothes in the empty box, but I noticed two, small luminous objects. One was a tiny comb, that with my hair would take more than a few minutes to work through with. The other was a small, blue, crystallized necklace. It had normal string to tie together to make the necklace, but the gem was like an additional piece. It caught the slightest light and sparkled a delicate rainbow in my eyes. I thought about putting this on, not to sure if this was from Son Goku or not, I didn't want to upset anyone further than I already had. I gave a small shrug and quickly brushed my hair, and after a minute of a staring contest with the necklace, I laced it gently around my neck.

I took another breath and hopped down the tree, dusting off my blue-jeans that cut off below my knee and up to the top of my shirt that almost felt to small to wear. While I didn't mind the black on it, the size was just riding on the verge of too small for me, but was still comfortable as it left a good half of my arm free while the other half was covered by the sleeves. I had brushed my hair into another long pony-tail, leaving stray strands that were too short to be included in the pony-tail to stay, stranded in my face. My midnight eyes scanned the desert in front of me, and it was all to apparent that Son Goku had left. _Well, he did help me, so I guess I was enough trouble for him_ I thought to myself. I took a deep gust of air only to let it back out in a large sigh. I walked over to the rock, now seeing the graying sky as storm clouds approached. "Damn" I cursed, glaring wildly around for cover. Even though I hadn't ever left home, I knew that the random storm that came around every now and then was a hell of a storm. Floods where immenent no matter where you where, and so far, the only place I could make out for cover was the tree I had just climbed down from. The first drop of rain hit, clearly a sign to move my ass. I climbed up the tree as the storm quickly worsened. I became completely soaked within the first thirty seconds, and the new clothes I was getting used to got wet and heavy and not at all as comfortable as they were.

I began to curse my luck only to feel someone poke me harshly on the back of my head. I spun around, unaware of how wobbily the branch I was one truly was. I saw Son Goku's angry face and stumbled back just enough to cause the branch to break, sending me, and the very angry Son Goku to fall on top of me.

We landed in a deepening puddle and let forth a large splash. I shook my head but when I tried to stand, I realized my hand was nailed to the ground. During the fall, un known to either of us, Son Goku's clawed hands had dug harshly into the side of my hand, just barely skimming the side though, he hadn't pierced any bone. I let forth a small grunt as I stared at the mass pinning me down on the ground, this scene all to familiar in my memory. Son Goku stared down at me, his golden eyes becoming strangely curious and angry at the same time. The water began to crawl up to my face, and the clear anxiety at impending doom for me began to show in his face, but something made him shake it away and he quickly stood, relieving my face of the water as I slowly floated up the few inches. He turned away, not moving he just stood there staring at the rain clouds. I brought myself up on my elbows, slightly sitting up, but not standing.

It was raining harder now, and the desert around us had become foggy and hard to see through. Son Goku stared straight ahead of us, his eyes not shifting from his position. I slowly glanced around his head, to see angry eyes, and for half a second I thought he was angry at me that I was wearing these clothes, or I was up in his tree. _What are you… a monkey?_ I slightly laughed to myself.

Son Goku's left hand quickly flew at me, and grabbed one of my arms, hoisting me up to stand straight behind him, but his arm didn't leave me far alone, it simply rested, slightly extended in front of me, and for a minute, I thought he was teasing me, but his growl began to echo from his stomach. "Don't move" He ordered me, and as much as I was against following someone else's orders, something told me, that it was safer behind the guy who was fighting an urge to kill me, than to run around and away from him.

His shoulder's tensed quickly as quietly I heard a small sound of a horse's neighing. I stared lightly around his head, more afraid of the shrouded desert than him, only to see sharp, red eyes looking at us. "Give us your valuables and the girl, and maybe you can live through this night" I heard a hoarse man yell. I began to think he was another person after my abilities, but his demand for valuables led me to think he was either a bandit, or a youkai.

Son Goku let out an evil half laugh, half growl when he glared at the voice. "Something to intrest you more, this girl can see your past, and future, something else you might want" Son Goku tempted him.

I stared, frozen at Son Goku, _Dummy_ I mentally punched him. _You just probably made them more ready to fight to get me_ I yelled in my head, but as I finished that thought, my mind flashed back to what he said _might be fun getting to fight more often_ and I instantly knew what he was telling them, he was just in it for the fun of fighting! I wanted to hit him hard on the head, but my instinct told me, as long as he was here, I wouldn't have to worry about anything, though he probably wouldn't ever say that or even admit to it.

The man on the horse walked slowly into view, a mistake Son Goku was more than happy to grin about. "Bad move then" The man said, "I, Motsu, will take her, and conquer the world" He let forth a wild, complete proof of his insanity, laugh that echoed to around us.

Son Goku's right hand quickly flexed itself as his left hand grabbed on to my side, his claws slightly hurting, but not so much since I had slightly gotten used to them. I was confused as to why he increased his attention on me, but slowly, hundreds of horses began to neigh and walk towards us, and slowly it became apparent we were surrounded. Pikes and spears slowly aimed themselves at us, and the leader of the idiots, I mean brigade pulled out a long gun, of the banishing kind. The next set of events confused me, but Son Goku let out a surprised grunt and slid around the bullet he fired. "A banishing… gun?" I asked aloud, slightly surprised.

"Yes girl" The bandit yelled, "And your little youkai friend can't live through this bullet" He taunted. His evil laughter was cut off when Son Goku had quickly sliced off both of his hands with his bare claws and returned to me within seconds. Son Goku's grin was larger, and very canine filled as he laughed loudly.

Son Goku's ego came back down as the rest of the men began to advance forward. "G…GET HER" Motsu yelled as his horse quickly retreated, leaving his men to 'get me'. I wanted to laugh since I had a sneaky suspicion that they wouldn't stand a chance and low and behold, within seconds every one of them had been slaughtered.

_I know its wrong, to like the fact that he killed them all, but damn he's got skills. Probably shouldn't anger him._ I thought as he sloshed his way back through the knee high water. He stared down at me and grinned "I was right" He grinned widely as he walked slowly passed me. _Must be about that whole, more fighting thing_ I shrugged as I followed him up to the tree.

The water was high enough now that only three quarters of the tree was above water and it didn't look like it'd end anytime soon, so with a grunt and a shove, Son Goku and I got to the top of the tree, though his position was slightly higher than mine. I heard him grunt lightly as he settled down, and when I was just about fed up with the whole silence thing I turned to talk with him, only to see him quietly sleeping, his soft face slowly swirling around in my mind. I began to reflect, even though my mind didn't want to. I remembered the different people I had met, and the different ones that had betrayed my honest trust. For the first time, as I gazed into Son Goku's relaxed face, his sharp features un-moving in sleep, I felt I had found someone who, even though he seemed rough on the outside, had a calm interior. I let out a large sigh and stared blankly through the trees and wandered what Son Goku was planning on doing next… dragging us through a dust ridden town, having a happy meal… that wasn't me. As the thoughts danced around in my head, I began to drift slowly off to sleep, unaware of Son Goku's true intentions.

The next morning I awoke to an unusually cheerful Son Goku, or as cheerful as he could be. He was walking down by the rock from the other day with an animal carcase. He sat down on the opposite of the rock from me, and as I went to sit up, I noticed his white shirt fluttering on top of me and instantly, for the first time I let a bit of a blush burst through. I shook my head harshly and jumped down the tree, walking nervously over to the rock. I poked my head around the side of the rock to see Son Goku putting a leg from a deer that was too unfortunate to get caught in front of him, over a toasty fire, a very _unwelcome_ toasty fire as I noticed the sun had grown high into the sky. So I took a breath and walked around the rock and stared at his topless body. "Your shirt" I said, showing a half angry, but pretty much alright facial feature. Though it had become a cake-walk for me to hide my real emotions, I still was going crazy from how decked out his body was.

He gave me a curious stare and snatched his shirt back. "Better?" he asked, stoking the fire, and almost angry tone in his voice.

I wanted to tell him 'Yeah right. I'm freezing, hungry, angry, nervous, scared and basically every emotion known to women-kind' but I refrained and stared curiosly at him for a moment. "Son Goku…" I began to ask, but his rough hand flew up to my face, stopping only inches from my face, though I gave no flinch to him.

He stared annoyed at me. "Just call me Goku all ready, that whole Son Goku thing" He said, looking down and to the side a bit.

For the first time, I was seeing the sadness coming off him, the same as when I saw his past. "Alright then, Goku" I spoke calmly to him. "I've only got one question for you" I eyed him, getting the same cocky eye look from him. I let a half smile show up and stared intriqued at him, "I hope you don't think your getting the good parts" I motioned to the deer.

Goku let out an evil sounding laughter, though now it was as if he was just teasing me. "Only if you think you can" He stared.

It was then that our bond had been created, though had I known what secret watchers were planning, I would have been only too quick to run.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed...

The morning after our little rain-fight was a quiet enough one, until Goku had brought up break feast, along with some unwanted company.

"That wasn't half bad Goku, makes me think you've cooked before" I teased him, picking clean one of the leg bones that he had handed me off of a deer.

Goku leaned back, unusually relaxed. "Well, you are, in _no way_" he accented "like any tasty morsel of a girl I've ever seen" He half teased, but didn't really care.

Lately I had began to wander whether he truly cared about traveling with me or not. Sometimes it was all to obvious that he was in it for the fighting, but seeing his past, I was more than able to tell that wasn't the reason, even if he didn't know it. "Well, I think I'll stretch my legs a bit" I stretched, getting a quick reaction from Goku.

He stood and stopped in front of me. "This isn't good" he quietly growled.

I began to yell and curse in my head. _No Peace! We were just freaking eating damn it_. But I kept my composure next to him, not wanting to seem frantic, I slowly slid behind him, the air around us growing colder by the second. My mind drifted through every enemy I had encountered who wanted my ability, but none fit the bill this presence had.

Slowly, even Goku began to tense up and move, ever so slightly in front of me. His face became enraged and out of impatience he shouted "Come Out!" into the cold air.

The only thing I could seem to think at the time was how strange it was for such a hot, summer day to turn into such chills. I began to peek around for any sign of people coming at us, but all I could see through my anxiety was Goku's claws seemed to visibly grow at the chill of the air. I saw his eyes become even more narrow than before and his canine teeth extended slightly as if flying through childhood.

Slowly, and without any cliché, evil laugh, a man in dark, blood red armor appeared before us, just himself and his horse was all either Goku or myself could see. "I see you've grown… Son Goku" He announciated. "It sure has been some time. I hope you haven't forgotten me" He grinned.

Goku snarled at him. "Our deal was over long ago!" he yelled angrily at him. "Now leave" He threatened him, his anger increasing, only receiving a grin from this man.

Slowly I saw this man's eyes turn slowly around Goku and land square on me. "I see" he thought aloud "So the girl who can see someone's past and future. Could be useful" He pondered as his horse walked forward, neither the horse or his owner caring about the bloodthirsty Goku waiting to attack. He stared at Goku and let out a sick laugh, "You think you can honestly attack me? After every thing I did for you?" He grinned, walking ever so closer to us.

Goku snarled, "You gave me hell in a handbasket" He growled time and again at this man. "You can either get the hell away, or I can kill you here. Either way, you die" He snarled, his voice slightly raising.

Out of instinct I put a soft hand on Goku's shoulder, where the leg of my old pants still rested under his shirt. I simply touched his skin, but it was enough to relax his shoulders slightly. The man on the horse gave notice to that as he quickly made his move. His horse ran at us, swifter than I could yell for Goku, and at that same speed, he passed by Goku and grabbed the collar of my shirt. He pulled me up to his taller-than-i-knew, black horse and dashed into the cold, leaving Goku with an awe struck look on his face.

Goku spun around, completely surprised at this man's movements, and yelled into the warming day "Rasor!!!" He yelled, his voice quickly fading to my ears. As Rasor dashed into the desert, his grip only tightening on my shirt, I began to lose consciousness, and the last I heard him say was "Hold on Luna!" His voice, desperate, yet slightly happy.

I awoke in a dark place, all the light around me shrouded by either curtains or boards. I glanced slowly around the place, noticing that all of my limbs seemed free enough to move, but the true test would be when I moved. My arms and neck were fine, though when I tried to take in a large breath, the pain from my neck told me that a bruise had taken residence on my neck. But when it came to my feet my right and left legs where chained down to a discolored spot on the floor, and when I tried to move forward I noticed that, as far as I was bent with my knees, I couldn't stretch all the way to the chains.

As I stretched harder and harder, the door suddenly creaked open, and a man walked in, his own clothes damper and much more dirty that the room I was in, their colors actually discolored from dirt. I pulled back slightly when he bent down next to my left knee and applied a white cloth to it, causing immense pain to sear up to the other end of my scar. I flew back, landing harshly on the ground, but uncaring of how hard I hit the floor. Compared to the pain I was feeling in that scar now, I _really_ wanted to kill myself now.

I held back a scream of pain just as not to give my captor the satisfaction, but the man in the dirty clothes stared at me "The more you are around that monster, the more susceptible you are to seeing your visions. So in all cases, it isn't bad that you stay with him, but you see, I need your powers now, which means Son Goku will have to get his fill of human blood and never see you again." He grinned at me, taking off his dirty glove and moving it closer to my face. "Forgive me, this will hurt." He grinned.

As his hand moved closer to me, I began to become truly scared for the first time in my life. Not for fear of the pain I was inivitably going to receive, but this man's words scared me in the way I thought I would never see the Goku I had grown to tease and… slightly care for.

His hot hand placed itself on my face and then the burning sensation began. It moved from my face down my neck, cascading out and following the different paths my veins had. The pain from earlier increased ten-fold and even more after that, and that is when the screams I had held for so long, easily burst out.

My eyes thrust themselves open and both pupils dialated as the painful visions began. They quickly flashed themselves in my mind. The man was now standing on a bloody battle field, a long spear-like weapon in his hand. Then it flashed to Goku and him facing off, quickly moving to show me Goku's unmoving corpse at the feet of this man. He whirled around, holding my own body by my cascading hair that was now torn to shreds, in his hands as he let out a sick and evil laugh of anticipation as I saw hordes of people rush him, each and every man dying a painful death. As the visions ended I felt an incredible amount of glee as the last scene was the worst one I could imagine. He sat in an empty throne room, filled only by the dead bodies he had killed, their roting smells invading even my forseeing eyes. He let out evil laughter as the sound of crying and screaming sounded from outside the throne room. But what had me more worried was a set of beaten up guards bringing my near-death body into the room and throwing me to stand wobbily and sickly in front of him my hair now shoulder length and my clothes torn to pieces, barely covering me. He waved his hand in front of him, and a young boy, almost identical to Goku walked in, and with loud tears stabbed me repeatedly in the body, my resounding screech bringing me back to the present, as the pain slowly, very slowly subsided and this man, now without a doubt Rasor, held my hands in place, as his body arched over mine and his anxious eyes awaited an answer. "So, girl. What of my future?" His eyes widened as my scar began to pulse.

My mind began to scream for help, but all I could say verbally was "world domination" as I closed my eyes so as to avoid his sight.

This sick man, however, grabbed my head and forced me to stare at him, "And thus, you shall be my tool, and Goku… will die" He laughed throwing my head onto the ground, the pain from both shocks of impact now coming onto me.

As Rasor walked towards the door, he turned to stare at my body and grinned. "Don't worry, you'll get used to the pain, and soon the screams will fade, and as my tool, I'll even let you live" He laughed, but the vision from a few minutes ago flashed into my mind, and I mentally sighed, knowing I'd either live a nice life with Goku, or my life would end after I help set the world a flame with the only man I had come across who would do it.

He left my broken down room with a grin to cover a thousand miles covering his face. The door slammed shut, taking the only light I had known with it, and now that I was in a, close to pitch black room, my eyes slowly closed and in my mind I could see Goku's face, his taunting grin plastered in plain view staring down millions of men with me by his side. While he faced the men with a look of glee, my softened face gazed half-heartedly on the men, but more on the look of excitement on Goku's face. And while my mind was stuck in heaven, my body was beginning to feel the effects of this hell.

I opened my eyes as surprised filled my emotions, and when I looked down towards my legs, where the pain was vibrating from, I saw a young girl, blind and in tattered clothing, that was actually slightly better than Rasor's. I stared confused at her, wondering if she was here just to cause my guard to lower. As she moved her hands around my legs, an uneasy feeling coming over them as goosebumps arose, she placed her hand softly on the end of my scar, and a small tear escaped her bandaged-eyes. I let my guard down softly and gave her a curious look, "Who are you?" I asked, but the mere sound of my voice seemed to scare her as she jumped back and began to let forth small, wimpering, noises. I tried to reach my hand out to her, but my hand pulsated with pain even more as each muscle forced itself to move in my desires.

I was about to ask another question, but the door to my… cell flung open and in walked the man I had grown so much to hate. "Rasor" I let a hiss escape under my breath, as he walked up to the cowering girl, and surprisingly all he did was set his hand softly on her shoulder, and all of her shaking stopping as she gazed, visionless, up towards him. Rasor let out a small grunt, a smile escaping his lips as the little girl seemed to sense it, she happily skipped out of the room, and Rasor's smile faded as soon as his eyes turned to me.

He let out a horrendous, toothy grin, as he lightly said "It seems your 'friend' is coming up on our hideout." He said, the anger slightly being overpowered by the anxiousness he felt from Goku's approaching presence.

My fear began to raise as I knew exatally what Rasor would try, but I was in no way, ready for his tactics. He quietly paced over to my chains and placed ten crystal-shaped objects around me in a circle. I knew in my heart that he was implementing a sacred art that hides the encircled one in a ring of invisibility so that they are, in no way, visible, sensed, or heard no matter if someone has amazing sense of smell, or were standing on top of you. I struggled to reach the crystals, but as soon as he placed them down, he activated the spell, and my loud curses were silent to his ears, but I could hear everything perfectly.

It was when I was running through my vocabulary of curse words that the door to the prison swung open, and in the invading light, I could see long hair and glowing yellow eyes flashing at me as a, very angry Son Goku was standing in the doorway. Rasor let out a sickening laugh, but the little girl from earlier stopped his laugh short. Goku let loose a sickening growl as he tossed the girl to the ground, "Thanks morsel" He spat, slight blood drops dripping onto his arm from where he threw her.

It was all too apparent that Goku had abused the girl to find answers, and that was something Rasor's angry face was all too upset about. He pulled out a long sword and received a sharp laugh from Goku, but when Rasor swung his sword around wildly, causing Goku to jump a few feet to avoid the blow, he brought his sword straight back behind him, a slight push in the sword's direction. Rasor grinned as he taunted Goku "You hurt me, I hurt you" He grinned, receiving only a confused stare from Goku.

Goku's staring eyes became even more confused when a small splatter of blood spilled from the end of his sword. Rasor let out a small laugh as he pulled the blade free and brought it up to his face, dementedly taking a large whiff of the blood. "Simply ravishing no?" He asked, waving the sword to where a few drops of blood landed feet away from Goku, his own nose picking up the scent.

His eyes widened as his mind registered just who's blood that was splattering at his feet. Rasor stepped aside, knocking over some invisible object that Goku couldn't make out. It took him a few minutes, but he slowly registered a small candle, kicked out and slowly, several others came into view. Quickly Goku saw a slumped over body, who's hair now fanned out around it, the icy-blue shade picking up the smallest light. The clothes he saw made him instantly recognize her. "They say that, when in doubt, stab whatever you can. I am paraphrasing, of course" He taunted him.

Goku's eyes widened and his teeth became barred as he lunged for Rasor, tearing a deep rift between his right arm and his torso. Rasor, instead of letting out a hideous scream, simply laughed and disappeared into the darkness. "I shall see you again… Son Goku" His voice faded.

Goku glared at the direction in which Rasor had disappeared to, but his eyes slowly travelled back to the slump of his 'friend'. He walked over to her body and gave it a light kick "You alive brat?" He asked, his voice unusually soft, but still holding a harsh tone. He bent down on his ankles to peer at her body, looking for any sign of movement, nearly convinced his job of killing her, had been done for him.

As he went to stand, a slight cough made him turn his head and stare down, from his towering position as he let out a low growl mixed with a sigh and bent down to turn me over so that I could rest my head on the hard floor. For some reason, something inside Goku told him that, for the first time he should show companionship towards someone, as he let my head fall slowly on top of his now-sitting legs.

He placed one hand on the ground and propped the other to hold his chin. "Are you alive brat?" He repeated, a slight sigh in his voice.

My eyes squished tightly and opened slowly, "I have… a name." I stared at him through half open eyes. "Luna isn't that hard to memorize" I sigh towards his, not-so-high figure.

With a quick sigh he flung his hand so that the chains binding me legs were sliced. "Awfully quick to come and help me huh? Did you miss your 'attraction'?" I asked, forcing myself to sit up.

Goku let a small scoff escape his throat, but out of the corner of my eye, I could swear I saw him dash to help me but restrain himself, as I stood, wobbily. "It's not that I missed you…" He cut off, his eyes darting away from my sight.

I felt a smile try to creep its way onto my face, but I forced it to lay itself down in the bowels of my being as he spoke. "We should leave soon. No doubt Rasor has an army prepared" He stretched, looking down at me.

For a moment I thought I saw him roll his eyes, but quicker than I could process the thought he had swiftly rolled me up into his arms, and began marching his way out of the dingy chamber.

The bright sun was slightly painful to my eyes, but when we had exited, the shinning sun illuminated the glorious Goku, who walked, carrying me like a baby, his rough hands more than slightly gentle.

I let forth a bit of a blush, but shoved the thought away as a pang of anger brust forth from my wound, though my emotionless face hid it well.

Too many questions filled my mind now, and however much I enjoyed the fact Goku was carrying me, the curiosity and confusion grew too heavy. I pushed harshly against his chest signifying I wanted down, and he knew the sign as well as he gently stood me against a crumbling tree, that, despite the dangers, I leaned on enough to stand on my own. "Goku, explain… there is a history with you and Rasor, isn't there?" I asked him, completely confident of the answer.

Goku seemed as though he wanted to stick out his lip and pout, though he just let out a small sigh. "Sure… is that what you wanna hear? So you were kidnapped… it's not like your new to it." He spat, though unaware of the complete idiotic move he made.

"Used to it? Goku, I never told you I was kidnapped before" I said, catching his slip. His eyes darted to the side, unwilling to answer my questions. "I know you don't trust people, after all, I'm the same." His face slightly moved but other than that, the frustration I had cooped up came out through small words. "If I can't even understand the one I travel with… it's not the kidnapping I'm used to, it's the betrayel." I said, clearly striking a wound.

Goku did nothing in answer except turn around. His back now to me, I knew all too well the statement he was about to shoot out. "Goodbye… Luna" He said, as he ran off towards the setting sun.

Now alone, the emptiness began to creep back into my soul again, but this time it was all my doing. I looked towards the sky and nodded mutely, notifying myself of a town not ten minutes away. With one glance back towards where Goku left, I strode forward, nervous for the future.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: All Alone?

The town I had meandered into was quiet enough, and a small inn rested on my left, while closed shops and stores littered my right, so I did the sensible thing, and continued on walking. Leaving the sleeping town was surprisingly hard. The companionship I had grown used to was now gone, and I was on my own… While fear had never been a factor for me, now that I had meet Goku everything I knew was changed.

I continued walking until my tired eyes caught sight of a cave within walking distance. Memories flooded my mind, but my hands were shaking hard enough to force an earthquake, so despite the memories I walked into the damp cave. Ready to sleep in water and leaned against the wall of the cave, slightly relaxed with no care about who came at me now, I had lost the only thing, I dare say, I cared about, and it was all my doing. With slight tears streaming down my face, I relaxed my eyes, and fell into a sleep.

When I awoke, I was not only on the floor, in an actual laying position, but I was also warm, covered by something breathing it's own warmth. Excitement flooded over me, that is, until I opened my eyes and saw a young boy, just my age as well. But he was much more groomed than Goku had been. His rich, purple eyes stared at me over a blazing fire. His raven, dark hair covered only his head, not even touching his ears. He wore a simple, black t-shirt with no decorations embroidering it. His pants were tight, black pants that led to brown sandals, easily able to walk over sand. "Your awake then?" He asked, his voice cascading over me, and for some reason, Goku's face and form came to mind, but I shook it away, desperately trying to get over him. The boy stood and walked over to my sitting form. He kneeled down on one knee and put a hand to my for head. "No fever, but only a sick person would fall asleep in a random cave." He slightly laughed.

I pulled back at his touch, going back to my old ways of avoiding everyone. "I'm fine. Who are you?" I asked, suspicion showing itself in my voice, only receiving a cocked head from him.

He smiled lightly "Name's Blake. What's yours?" He asked, his calm smile slightly throwing me off.

Even though I was sure I would never fall in love, travelling with Goku felt pretty close, and this was a close runner up. "Luna… Wanna explain what your doing here?" I asked, standing up, smoothly hiding the hole where Rasor's sword had struck me.

Blake stood as well and stretched. "You were out pretty long, guess you had something happen" He stared, though not prying. "And there was a storm coming, so I thought I'd stop inside here for some safety, low and behold I run into some shivering girl who's crying in her sleep. It was so sad I couldn't help but stay here. Somehow that storm is still raging outside." He shrugged sitting by the fire.

I took a quiet moment to listen to the pitter-patter of the beating rain outside and decided to believe his story. "Ok, so for now I'll believe you. But what were you doing out here anyway? It's not safe out here you know?" I asked, completely confident I could take care of myself.

Blake let out a laugh. "What was_ I_ doing?" He asked, slightly stunned at my question. After the few minutes of quiet he received and an angry scowl from me, he cleared his throat "See, I lived in this run-down city. One day the local mob moved in, and my dad was a big part of the police so he took it upon himself to single-handedly take them all out. One day he just up and left me and my mother. Three days later, on my fourth birthday, we received news of his death" He said quietly and while I wanted to reach out to him, I scowled harshly in my mind, _since when did I ask for his life story?_ I asked myself, rolling my mental eyes. "Then a few years later, the mob traced my dad back to my mother and I. They broke into my house on a early Monday. My mother began to panic at the sounds of crashing and shooting. None of my neighbors came to help us so my mother began to cry as she shoved me in our tiny escape hatch my dad had built for me to hide in for such occasions. My mother had one too, but after the time it took to get me into my hiding place, lock it, and cover it, the mobsters had rushed in. All I heard was screaming and yelling, most of it from my mother. You have no idea how much I wanted to jump out and help, but she had locked me in, and with how much I was panicking, I couldn't remember where the spare key was. A full day passed before the screaming had died down and a few hours of the quiet left me to think about the location, only hoping my mother had survived. When I finally found the key and gotten out, my mother was dead and chopped up in pieces on the floor. The cops got their, maybe a few hours later and found me in a corner, shaking from hunger and terror." He took a breath _seems talking this much about himself wears him out_ I commented in my mind, sighing at how full of himself he seemed to be. "It was discussed over and over again about where I would stay, eventually this old couple took me in, and while their house was run down, they gave me everything a child could want" He slightly laughed. "Just last week they died, leaving me this huge inheritance. What I didn't know was that the mob that killed my parents had not only killed the sweet, old couple I now called mother and father, but they had also stolen my inheritance. So it's easy to conclude that I grew tired of that place. The police never helped, and I was really all alone now, no one wanted to take in a near adult, so what was the point of staying there. I made a trip back to my foster home and grabbed a spare change of clothing, some shoes, and the instruments to survive, such as food, water and fire starting material. Smart huh?" He questioned. "But it isn't like I've had to go through a lot, even after my parents where killed I bit the bullet and pushed through life. Then after my adoptive parents were killed, I was a bit more used to the bloody mess and events so, it was slightly easier to push through the events that had unfolded." He said looking at me. "What about you?" He asked, probably expecting the same length of speech to come flying at him, though I was nowhere in the mood to talk that much.

"Lets just say my life hasn't been handed to me on a silver platter" I said, taking a seat next to the fire pulling my legs closer to my body, more from suspicion than cold.

Blake thought that to be an invitation for him as he quickly stood and walked around to my side. He smiled down towards me as he sat down, cross-legged and tried to nonchalantly put his arm around across my back. "Sure is cold huh?" He asked, as his hand rested on my shoulder.

Whether it was from the slight breeze, or the small prick I felt into my shoulder, my legs forced my entire body to stand, therefore knocking him back. "Sorry, I should be going Blake… Goodbye" I said as I took one last glance at the fire and headed towards the cave, where a nearby forest popped into my view.

Blake stood, a heavy sigh escaping his throat. Within a second, and feet dividing me and the exit, Blake made his way to stand in front of me and block off any hope I had of exiting. "Luna, was it?" He asked, opening his eyes, for the first time I could make out the black pupils surrounded by pure black, as if tainted by evil. "Someone's counting on me to bring you in" He grinned, showing a mouth full of fangs.

Instantly his demeanor made sense. The way he appeared out of nowhere, the idiotic tounge he spoke with, the condescending attitude, and the story so full of lies it was obvious. It would have been only to easy to dash past him and run into the forest to hide, but as I tried to move, my legs began to go numb and grew much to wobbily to run. "What did you… do?" I asked, the numb sensation slowly climbing up my legs.

Blake showed his toothy grin once again "Paralysis is a wonderful thing, no?" He asked. My legs felt torn off as I fell to the side, only being able to stand by grabbing the wall. "See all I have to do is wait for the sensation run through your entire body, rendering you motionless. Then just a quick trip to master Rasor and the summoning circle, and your misery will be over. Quite easy right?" He asked, letting a laugh escape his high-and-mighty tone.

While he idiotically rambled, I had snuck past the over zealous nimwit and was darting to the forest as fast as numb legs would allow. As I ran I heard a very quite curse from the shrinking cave. It was hard enough to run fast enough to keep a good distance from him, but when I had finally found the perfect tree to hide in, and he was slowly gaining, I pushed my completely numb legs and half-numbed arms to climb up the scratchy tree.

As I settled, most of my limbs close to dangling off, I saw Blake rush past my tree and keep on running. By now my entire body, except my face had succumbed to numbness and I was wishing more than ever I could have Goku there, but knowing it to be impossible, I simply closed my eyes, enhancing my hearing slightly so I could hear the crunch of leaves Blake made as he searched, moving further and further away. Somehow, the stillness of it all, the quiet, began to lull my sense of being away. My eyes simply put themselves to sleep.

The dreams I had avoided for so long reappeared that night. However this dream featured myself, running through a _very_ familiar forest. I was running, legs numbed to disbelief, and just as my luck would have it, a branch seemed to catch my foot and I fell, hard, on the ground, loud enough to wake any dead. I heard shouting and cries of glory as my pursuers closed in. Swiftly I was picked up, cradled almost as two hard thumps surrounded my head. The thumps began to overtake me as I felt harsh, cold wind whip at my face. I looked up, eyes blurry and hazy, at my capturer and to my amazement, brown hair flowed into my face, and a familiar scene from this person's backround erupted into my eyes. The mound of corpses, the one survivor, and the true sadness that erupted from him all pointed to one person in particular. As I thought, Goku's form dashed through the woods, his face and eyes completely focused on finding a path through the wooded area. As I closed my eyes, more than aware of the dream I was experiencing, the numbed feeling around me disappeared, and a sharp branch pierced its way into my back shoulder.

I sat up, gripping my shoulder, wanting to howl from pain, but remembering all too well who was probably still searching for me. A mocking laughter sounded quietly behind me, and the small hairs that rested on the back of my neck stood on end, as a clawed hand shot its way around my mouth and pulled me to the back of the tree. I fought against his grip but the more I fought the more it tightened. "You really wanna die bad huh?" I heard Blake cop a laugh. His claws began to dig harshly into my cheek forcing me to bite my tounge and lunge forward. As I did, I flashed my foot around me, to kick him in the face, giving me the slight chance to escape.

As I gazed upon him, his face now full of red marks and a slight blood trail dripped down his cheek, his hand, the one that covered my mouth, dashed towards me, and the thought that I had not even fazed him entered my mind and caused me to freeze, though I felt wind rush around me as I realized, not only had I escaped his grasp, but I had knocked my small sense of balance off, and was about to plummet in to the ground that looked as if it were miles away.

His hand wrapped around mine, catching me from falling, and for the first time in my life, I had wanted Goku around. He had accustomed me into trusting him, and only him, and now, because of how I treated him, I was now captured and going to be tortured until I told Rasor how to conquer the world. And thus, for the first time, tears streamed down my face and as I looked up to see the sun for the last time, my midnight blue eyes shone brightly in the stream of sunlight that broke through the trees just in time for me to see who was truly holding me. Goku's reddened face stared at mine as his eyes widened at the sight of my tears. He quickly hoisted me up and onto the sturdy branch that not only supported him, but me as well without flinching an inch.

On this tiny branch, I stood, crying for the first time I could remember, just staring up at his face. He reached a curious hand up to my right eye and wiped one of the tears onto his finger to stare at it. His hand fell to his side when, without me telling my body to, I had jumped into his opened arms. He stood, completely still as I wept on him, clung tightly around his neck. My grip tightened when the wind softly blew, and slowly he reached one of his arms up to my right shoulder, his other remaining completely still down by his side.

In my head I was thanking him loud enough I was sure he would hear. Tears continued to stream down my face and my latch onto his neck never loosened, while his latch on to my shoulder never, once flinched.

Time passed very slowly until finally I released my grip from his neck, and while I was expecting him to do the same, my surprise heightened when he simply pulled his other arm around me. He moved his right arm so it covered my shoulder and his left encircled the back of my waist, as he ever so slightly pulled me closer. Quickly, I was brushing against his chest, the soft fall and rise of his breathing calming me, even though I wanted to cry into his chest, I just felt a few slight tears stream down my face. Unknown to me though, Goku was having a bit more of an eventful experience. Thoughts dashed through his head as he pulled me closer, the thought of killing me now starting to drift far, and widely away, he glared, protectively over my shoulder, staring into the thick forest, as he mentally sighed, he felt me push away from his slightly.

For a minute we both looked at each other, our actions confusing to both of us. I had no idea why I hugged him, much less why he not only accepted the sign, but enhanced, in his own way on it.

The following minutes were quiet ones, though neither of us where quiet in our heads. I spent the time deciding whether or not to die of embarrassment, or to simply slap him from confusion. I had seen so many happy couples walking the run-down streets of my former home, the dim weather not intruding on their own flare of love and life. I guess I had always hoped for that to happen to me, but never, in a million years, did I think it would happen with a youkai who was torn between killing me and saving my life.

It was even more surprising when Goku cleared his throat and began to speak. "Listen, I'm sorry about leaving you… but if you weren't so damn difficult" He spat the end, noticing his mistake and slightly looking down as we both released each other and backed up quite a few feet. I wanted nothing more than to jump on him and claim it was not his fault, but something in the back of my mind told me he wasn't done with his speech. "You see, years ago, when I travelled the land in search of nothing more than killing, I met Rasor and he offered me a deal I couldn't help but savor. See, he wanted me to go on killing sprees, strickly for his dirty work. I look back on it now, and I sort of want to go on those old time killing sprees, but since I met you…" He drifted off. It was more than apparent that he wanted to say that it was now harder to kill than before, and that wasn't something I think he appreciated.

I took the breath he uttered to speak my own way, something I was sure he was tired of. "Goku, I don't care if your some devil, killer who doesn't know when to stop. The only things I see when I see you are sadness, and a simple desire to 'want'." I stated, slightly confusing myself, but working past it. "See" I said, leaning against a tree "Everytime I met someone, they were only nice and polite to me to get at my abilities, and while I think a secret part of you wanted those abilities for yourself like everyone else, something made you not. You saved me from death in a desert, you saved me from being captured the first time, then you save me from an asshole that wants to use me for world domination. And even after all of that, I simply repaid you by accusing you and walking away. It wasn't like I wanted to leave you, you know?" I asked, slightly rambling, letting the feeling I only wanted to keep bottled up slip out slightly. "I… kind of did, just want company. Someone to trust has been hard for me to find" I sighed, leaning back on the trunk, a slight creak echoing behind me.

Goku let a smile escape his lips as he noticed what my change in movements did to the tree, like he was the only one allowed to move. The tree gave out with tremendous ferocity. The whole tree flew to the side, causing me to slide into Goku's arms harshly, as we both fell harshly towards the ground. A sharp stick found its, sharp, splintered way deep into his back. Goku even let out his furious side as he yelled softly from the stick, deep into my ear. I let the pain from my ear fade as I realised just why, exactly Goku ended up with a stick in his back. He had, in fact turned us so that when we fell, he landed on the ground, and I bounced, softly, on top of him.

I jumped up quickly, afraid to put any pressure on him, but he stood up quite easily, and then the fact that he had demon powers and abilities probably made it less painful. He reached his hand behind his back and yanked the stick harshly out of his back, causing it to break, leaving over half of the stick stuck in his back. "Damn it!" He yelled. Without thinking very much, I slowly walked over to him, his back towards me, I easily ripped out the broken half of the branch. "Gee thanks" He mumbled, his anger hiding behind his hidden face.

I wanted to let a giggle escape but a slight chill creeped up my back. Goku's back had no chill, but he knew just as well our tumble had attracted attention. "Let's go" Goku almost groaned as we both took off, running wildly down the thick, branched path.

We ran, both of us breathing extremely hard, while mine was from pushing myself to run as fast as I could, Goku's was probably from frustration of having to slow down to wait for me. We ran, at the pace of a mere human for quite some time until Goku stopped and turned around to look behind us. I leaned heavily on the nearby tree trunk, hiding how heavily I huffed breaths. "Well?" I began to ask.

I became aware of the fact that either I was shrinking, Goku was growing, or I was falling and decided on the last assumption. I turned and tried to grab at the tree trunk, feeling the empty abyss below me leading to an easily broken leg. "Damn it" Goku shouted, dashing for my fading figure. It was just my luck that he grabbed my hand, but he was easily about to slide off if he didn't let go.

For once, he seemed like he couldn't muster the strength to pull me up, and it was then that I noticed the wound from the branch was opening further and further, bleeding even more profusely. "Goku…" I muttered, closing my eyes. In my head, I let forth the nicest smile I ever could before I zipped my eyes open and shook off his hand. He let a scream echo around me as his surprised hand flew back and he fell backwards, out of the hole and in safer territory.

However, the same could not be said for me. I felt the air rush out of me as I saw the hole leading to the only person I ever trusted, slowly fade into a small dot. It felt like an eternity before my leg crashed into something hard which threw me harshly against the side of the edge, catching me on a flimsy branch that seemingly stuck out of nowhere. My leg let forth a sickening crack that echoed all the way up to the top of the hole. My stomach tried to force itself further into the branch that barely held my weight as it was. Without my ok, my voice let forth it's own, shriek exclaiming the excruciating pain that cascaded from my leg and slithered it's way up to my stomach, twisting and winding it's way further up my body.

My eyes became blurred and unfocused and as I felt myself fading out from the pain, a thought entered my mind _if I pass out, I could be in more trouble_ I bit my lip. "Damn… it" I muttered, but thankfully my will paid off and my hopes soared when I heard Goku's approaching voice and I felt the dirt scraping off the side of the hole.

The dirt-scrapping stopped as I felt a strong arm encircle my waist. I was swiftly hauled into Goku's arms, and looking up at his face, surrounded by the fading light from the sunset, made his face glow. Inside of myself I was shouting with glee and going crazy from how nice he looked. "I'm a pain… huh?" Forcing a small smile on my face, that slowly faded as he looked down at me.

"It isn't fun to see you hurt, you know" He said as he clawed his way slowly up to the top, each movement ripping against the side of my left arm, while my right was protected by his body, my left began to slightly burn as we climbed slowly up the wall. "Damn it" He cursed, and instantly I felt his movement stop. "This isn't going well today" He glared up.

My eyes slowly followed his, and through the growing darkness, at the top of the hole, I could make out figures who were staring down at us. Quietly, their dark voices reached down to us, and the grip Goku had on me began to make every inch of my now, broken and shattered leg began to tingle, but I forced that pain back into the very, insides of my mind.

Swifter than I knew, Goku launched us off the edge of the wall, to shoot up towards the blackened sky. We flew higher than our stalkers thought we would, but that scene was more terrifying than having menacing people staring down at us from the top of that hole. As we soared high above the canopy of trees that had covered us, a fiery disaster awaited our eyes. Every inch of the forest north of us was either burned to the ground, or burning. "Damn it" Goku yelled as he flung us to turn south, but that scene was not any more comforting as we noticed that we were completely surrounded by a burning forest.

However, an idea appeared in my head, and as I turned to face Goku, a ghastly sight soared above us. A large, black ship with turbines propelling it through the clouds, loomed above us. It's machinery and design was a complicated one indeed. "No" I said, as the ship stopped, and simply floated for a minute.

Goku turned his head upwards, and even though I could not see his eyes, I knew they had dilated. His grip slightly loosened as he wrenched one hand out from holding me, to slash at the air. As soon as he slashed at the air, blood sprayed out from some, invisible source, covering my entire face, and Goku's entire, frontal body, except the parts that I was covering up. Happily, I wasn't as squeamish now, and the mere sight of blood had no negative effect on me.

"What the hell are those?" Goku glared upward and as I followed his question, about five machine things zoomed down towards us. To me they looked like giant dragonflies as the 'wings' of the flying object flew towards us. It was only when they got closer, did I notice that three people rode on the backs of the giant dragonflies. "Shit, we have to…" Goku began to say, but his voice quickly faded, and swiftly I was wrenched from his arms. While I began falling into the burning forest below, I forced open my eyes, to see Goku falling as well, slightly above me. It was at that point I realized, no one pulled me from his arms, he didn't drop me, but a giant chain with a humongous spike on the end had carved it's way through his chest, and still resided there. His blood spilled from his chest and fell faster than he did, and this time as his blood covered me, I felt more sick than ever.

But when I wanted to scream, Goku had done the same thing, his painful cry ringing through the air. His continued scream seemed to fade in and out as, in my mind I could see him slowly fading out, even as a youkai, he must have had a limit, and a giant spike resting in his chest, he might have just hit it.

I slowly reached my hand out to him, but just as I did, the black sky faded from my view and was replaced by brown, and broken twigs as I fell, face first into a small puddle of water. I sat up quickly and spat the muddy water from my mouth, I sat still for half a second before I heard crashing behind me. I stood up quickly and turned to look over at Goku's bleeding form.

He laid still, not moving, or maybe even breathing. My hopes sank for the first time now, but I pushed them aside as I ran over to him. He lay, crippled over, with his face buried in the dirt. I placed a shaking hand on his still form and whispered his name. "Goku, come on, quit playing" I shuddered. I tried to sound braver than I was, and without my permission, tears began to spill from my eyes as I grabbed his yellow cape, now brown and red from dirt and blood, and toppled him over into my lap. His face was ground in pain, but to my horror he was not moving. "Goku?" I questioned, my voice starting to cry along with my eyes.

While I held his head, all of his blood still cascaded over me, men had crept up behind me. A cold presence quickly encircled my throat and wrenched me harshly from Goku, causing his head to fall, limp to the ground. "NO!" I shouted, struggling to fight not only who was holding me, but the tears. "Let me go!" I cried, pulling at the strong arm that had encircled my throat.

A strong voice echoed from my captor "Forget the demon, he's dead, and we got what we came for" I heard Blake gloat. As hard as I fought, and kicked I couldn't break free.

Slowly, Goku's body began to fade from my view. "No!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. I tried as best I could to destroy the man holding me. I tried desperately to push his arm off with my hands, I tried to kick him in the knees to knock out his balance, but as I did, my view was changed to the sky as I felt someones arms encircle my legs and restrain them from kicking. I tried to pull them free, but whoever was holding them had a very tight grip. I pounded on Blake's arms, but that too was soon stopped as both my arms were wrenched behind my back, now rendering me completely useless as every inch of me struggled, but remained restrained by my captors.

"When we return, put her in a restraint and lock her in a power-prevent cell, we don't want a repeat of the last test subject" Blake glared with his voice.

What felt like minutes quickly passed to reveal we had been traveling away from Goku for hours. I had now grown too tired to fight back anymore and as my view of the dark sky changed to stone ceilings, I knew we had entered whatever place they were taking me.

A loud screech echoed around me as I was thrown onto the ground, but my legs had grown numb and almost gave out from underneath me, but two guards caught my wrists before I flew to the ground and stretched them out to the sides, so much so it began to hurt, and I could swear one guard broke my arm, but even with both of my arms as far apart as they could get them, sending ripples of pain constantly through my body, they grabbed both of my legs, my broken one sounding a sickening crack again as they tied them tightly to the ground. My head hung down, and my long hair was now cascading down in front of my ankles. "This damn hair gets annoying" I heard one say. My head was instantly wrenched upwards, and a painful, sawing motion began to cut my hair. In my mind I teared up again, remembering how much Goku seemed to like my hair, regardless of whether he said it or not. Long strands of hair began to clump at my feet, and about five minutes past the sawing motion, small strands of hair began to drop into my face, and I knew instantly they had cut my hair to about shoulder length. My head was then wrenched backwards into a wall as a cold metal bar encircled my throat, followed by the same feeling of cold metal closing in on my forhead. Within those minutes of pain I had been restrained to a wall and forced to stay in that one position.

It hurt like hell, not only to have the one thing that turned me into a slightly maturing girl, but also to know that Goku may not even be able to come help me due to him seeming to be dead. I tried to push the thought away, but Goku's crippled over form, did nothing but stain my mind. As I opened my eyes lightly, I glanced forward noticing I had been left alone, and slowly, I let even more tears drip down my face, wanting them to stop, but to no avail. I wasn't sure how long I spent crying, but after what seemed like hours, the door to my cell was thrust opened. I drew in a deep breath and opened my midnight eyes to glare at the man who had intruded on my sadness.

"Have I come at a bad time?" I heard Razor's voice snake it's way over to my hanging form. Instead of giving him the satisfaction of knowing how much anger I now had stored in for him, I simply stared at his shadowed form. The door closed lightly behind him, and as he took swift, long steps towards me, I could smell ash and fire that came from his clothing, sending fear rippling down my every being. "So how have they been treating you? I see you cut your hair" His voice grinned "Goku would be displeased" He smiled crookedly.

My anger welled inside of me as I tried desperately to launch myself at him, succeeding very little. His eyes glistened for a moment as he pulled out a remote and pressed a small button, releasing the bars on my neck and forhead. "I'm so polite arn't I?" He asked, seriously expecting an answer, but the only response I gave him was a glare to penetrate any armor. He grinned once again, "Bring it in" He ordered over his shoulder, his eyes locked onto mine.

About five men marched in, carrying something in a large bag, "Collected as ordered sir!" One man saluted. Razor nodded and the men quickly walked away.

He strolled over to the bag, happily bouncing his way to a corner of it. "See how nice I am?" He asked, gripping the bag and throwing it into the air. It was difficult to make out, but as he flipped it, horror paralyzed me.

There, lying on the floor in front of me, was the girl from before, her hair a tattered mess now. "I gave her a quick death. She couldn't stand how a youkai touched her, so she practically begged for death" He smiled.

My eyes locked onto her sliced form. Her arms were hanging on by mere bone fragments. Her legs had sword marks dug into them, like she was carved. "Then again" he shrugged walking closer to me, "You might understand her death better than anyone, considering your locked up were she was" He smiled.

Fear gripped my mind when, even though I should have expected it, Razor brought out a large sword and slowly carved my legs to look like hers. As his sword slid, slowly up my legs, I could feel the blood drain from my leg, and as such it became very warm where the blood dripped like a waterfall. The blood took no time to crust as he transferred his sword from going up one leg, to going down the other.

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes as each millimeter the sword moved, the pain increased ten-fold. The only possible way I was keeping from crying was knowing that the few seconds of pain Goku must have felt before he passed must have been much worse. In that matter of thinking, I lifted my head, my slightly glazed eyes glared harshly at Razor, getting a slight jump from him.

He yanked his sword back, cutting into the long scar dragging on my body as blood spilled from it. He turned, his back towards me as he swung his sword over his shoulder. "Enjoy your darkness" He muttered, leaving the room, the smell of the small girl's mutilated corpse emanating in the room.

My eyes kept wandering back to the small shadow that was her corpse. I closed my eyes, trying hard to push the sight of her out of my mind, and bring the memory of the first encounter with Goku into my head. Everything about him, his smell, his feel, his breath, even his presence invaded my mind.

The first time I had met him, I thought him to be a viscous demon, but upon getting to know his closed up shell, I came to feel a deep bond with him. "Figures" I moaned to myself, my old scar beginning to burn like a fire, "First time I truly trust someone, he up and dies on me" I slightly laughed out loud.

For a second I thought I felt a breeze, but as I opened my eyes, it being no brighter than with my eyes closed, I knew, from the stillness of the room, he... was not there anymore.

I tried to imagine him, walking through the door, scoffing about how he was always rescuing me, but my image was ruined when Razor threw the door open and marched up to me. "Time to earn your keep" He grinned, holding out his arm for me to touch. I took one look at his armored self and spat in his face.

The midnight in my eyes seemed to throw fireballs at him, "I'll never help you" I hissed, glaring harder at him.

He let a scoff escape his throat, "Just what I was hoping" He grinned as he slowly removed his gloved hand and stretched his fingers. "I'm invading the Minoan's soon, tell me, from which direction should I enter?" He stated as he thrust his hand on to my face.

The burning shot into my brains and my eyes turned a strained red as every part of my tortured body began to rise in temperature. I let a howl of pain echo as my fiery body hardened into place, my mind now in a different time. I saw a decimated city, mostly burned to ashes and one man, in shinning black and red armor standing at the head of twenty or so women and children, begging for their lives, crying over their dead husbands. I looked around, and to the north, I saw countless soldiers marching from war, blood staining their armor, all Razor's minions. "The...North" I huffed, unwillingly telling Razor his best point of entry.

Razor's grin spread as he yanked his hand harshly from my face, while all I could do was stare at the ground, the pain still residing inside my whole, shaking body, while he turned on his heel and raised his hand at his commanders, "Today, we take the Minoan's" He yelled, leading his band.

The air seemed to still as he left, while I felt like I was burning to the ashes I witnessed in my vision, I fell limp and limber, the chains straining to hold my now lifeless-like body. My only hope to not screaming was the fading image of Goku's face, keeping my tears at bay, died, along with my care.

Tears fell like small waterfalls, the image of the town, the poor people who lost their loved ones, the children crying for there parents, and worst of all that monster, parading at the top of the corpses of the fathers who loved their families so much to die for them. As I cried, I had the realization that it was my fault, everything. Those families being torn apart, the world falling to him, and worst of all, Goku's death. "If we never meet" I silently sobbed, the fire spreading to my leaking eyes, "He would never have..." I trailed, unable to finish.

"Never would have what?" A dark voice asked, quiet and sad sounding. "You talk like you've lost someone" It called.

In my mind, I cried that everything was my fault, but in reality all I could do was mutter Goku's name over and over.

The voice trailed off, and I became alone again. I moved my eyes slightly, my vision blurred and painfull to use, and I knew I was gone because the second I did, I laid eyes on Goku. His image bent down to mine and pressed it's forhead against mine. "Your pathetic brat" It muttered, and as I was about to lunge for it, the image disappeared, leaving me in darkness again.

Once again I let tears spill. "Alone" I muttered again and again to the darkness. The fire was now subsiding, the blood still draining, but not fast enough to worry about.

I fell, limp once again as I stared at the ground. I felt a warm sensation pass me and slowly, unsure of what it was, I looked, seeing another image of Goku. This image had a large bloodstain where the pike had pierced Goku's chest, and his image was slightly see through and faded. It slowly bent down to me and stared, not saying a word. I decided that if this was my new reality, then I would have one more selfish act. I lunged forward, into my new image of Goku and held a long kiss to his lips, his presence slight but there. The image's eyes grew large, but silently accepted the kiss.

After what seemed like a minute but turned out to be a considerable amount of time, I swung back, hanging by my chains, enjoying the last bit of happiness I would cherish. I was expecting to be left alone again, all my images fading into my memories, picturing only in my mind the sight of Goku's back as he stood his ground in my defense. The door opened and shut quickly and footsteps quickly approached me. As I expected a dangerous hand placed on my forhead I became entangled in someone's arms.

My arms fell limp, no longer in chains, my feet dragged slightly away from the chains that help me previously. My hair dangled over my face, my eyes glazed as every sensation began to die. I was slowly laid against a wall and two sharply clawed hands grabbed my head and forced my dead-like eyes to shift to a shadowed form. "Luna, Luna open your eyes dammit" I heard a soft voice plead. "Damn there coming" The voice scoffed and stood. The door was thrown open and in walked Razor, the bane of my existence. "You bastard" I heard a familiar voice louden. "She was your daughter!" He growled, his arm throwing itself towards the small corpse on the floor.

It was then, I gathered the strength to stare at my encounter. Goku stood, his cape fluttering in a small breeze, his hair dangling in front of my face, his heated eyes focused on Razor. "I see" Razor pondered. "Looks like I'll have to kill you myself" He shrugged. He picked up his large sword and charged towards us.

"Luna" I heard Goku whisper softly, "Please move on with your life" He whispered kindly for the first time.

Deep inside I knew that this out of character gesture was meant to be his last, and without thinking, I threw my tortured body at Goku, throwing him to the side, avoiding Razor's blade. Without any meaning too, my future sight kicked in and suddenly I saw Goku, or someone who resembled Goku, bouncing around a temple like place, a man in a white robe beating his head on a desk. The Goku I saw here was a happy one, slightly shorter, but his entire self was happy, and I knew instantly, Goku was meant to live a happy life, with who, I wasn't quite sure yet, but the point was he would live a happy life. Reality thrust back when Goku shoved me behind him, as I was suddenly re-energized as I danced happily behind his back.

I looked around, noticing a difference, where the scar that my very own parents had gave me, forcing me to take this gift, was now that much longer, and I had a gut feeling that when it ran out of room to spread, so did my life. But even in knowing that, I revealed in the moment, being able to be near Goku, knowing he wasn't dead, he was there, alive and well, and fighting for me. "Goku" I said in his ear as he cocked his head, "I think... I can trust you" I smiled, leaning my head against his back.

A grin spread on his face, "Good, cause this is risky" He grinned evily, grabbing my hand and dashing past Razor and into the hallway where we quickly became surrounded.

I stood dumbfounded for a minute, "And this was your brilliant plan, now were in even deeper. How do you plan this out now? Did you even have a plan? Great, I'm the one who has to" but my rant was cut short when Goku huffed a quick shut up.

He grabbed my hand and as Razor was on his way to us, Goku jarred me to the side, jumped on the window, pulled me up, and jumped out of a good 20 story tower. "You said you trusted me right?" He yelled over the wind as he pulled me into a tight hug and faster than I knew, we were sliding down the wall, the slide quickly turning into a extremely fast sprint towards the ground, which was fast approaching.

The closer we got to the ground the more I trusted him. He connected his running between the tower and ground, and we took off that much faster as he ran, cradling me, deeper into a forest we ran, seemingly faster than light itself.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The End of the Scar

We came to a stop, an hour or two after our initial escape from Razor's cage of a dungeon. He sat me down, my legs dying to give out, but deep inside I knew, my time with Goku was now limited, something I never thought I would dread. "That was entertaining" Goku muttered to himself.

I stopped my shivering and stared, deeply into his distracted, golden eyes, memorizing everything about him. His smell, his eyes, his being seemed to have a whole different persona to it now, unfortunately I didn't think I would be around to see exatally how much that would have changed. I walked slowly to stand in front of him, his eyes shifting to me, a non verbal 'what?' echoing out of his golden eyes. I simply stared, seeming to catch every shine of light that hit his face before I sighed. "Should I thank you?" I asked, pushing my old ways back. _If I act differently he'll know something's up_ I whispered in my head giving him a distinct look.

His eyes squeezed themselves open before he growled, "That'd be one way to thank me, after all I was right. Wimpy girls like you should just stay at home." He argued, turning his back to me.

My anger rose and I grabbed his shoulder "Oh and I suppose that's better than being a flying monkey huh?" I asked pushing his shoulder.

He shot himself around and glared "and after all the damn trouble I went through for a pathetic human like you" he yelled.

"At least I have a heart jerk!" I shot as both of our faces heated.

"Oh yeah, I can't seem to do anything right can I?" He huffed, his eyes growing.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked coolly, staring at him with one eye raised. "See if I care what you do anymore" I yelled.

Goku growled loudly "You don't care huh? So I can finally have my way with you?" He growled.

I knew his deep meaning and knew that his 'way' was to tear me apart. "See if I care" I spat at him.

His hand shot up and wrenched my shoulder up toward the sky "Finally" He grinned an evil, happy smile. He pulled his hand holding me to the left, tossing me with it as he held tight. He then shot his hand back towards his chest and as I collided, he grabbed my tattered hair and wrenched my face, mere inches away from his, and shot his fangs towards my face.

To my bewildered surprised, no pain encroach upon my being, but instead his soft lips, rested themselves upon mine, and together, we shared a long moment of surprise as he himself didn't realize what he had done.

Realizing what he had done, he threw me away from him, as I landed softly on a trunk I saw him turn, and in my mind I quietly laughed as I imagined his face, reddened and burning, much like mine was.

It was half an hour before his hair blew in a sudden, soft wind, causing him to shift his weight to one side and study the air.

We both put our embarrassment aside as I remembered what Razor was planning to do. "The Minoan's" I whispered to myself.

As I turned to face Goku, I was utterly surprised as his face was right next to my head, his hand gripping the tattered ends of my hair lightly. "I'm... Sorry" He whispered, clutching my shortened hair.

I stared at his leaned over form, and sighed. "Son Goku" I said grabbing his hand. "I'm fine, you helped me remember... but the Minoan's..." I led off and instantly he yelled.

"Why should I help anyone else? I don't feel like saving more _humans" _He yelled loudly. "Why are you so concerned with those lowlifes anyway? They aren't worth my time, much less yours. Were not going and that's that" He growled, gripping my wrist.

I wrenched my wrist from his clawed hand. "yes I _did_ have someone to help me. Remember? You!" I huffed. "They have no one. I would never have thought like this before I met you. You inadvertently taught me to treasure all forms of life, in the little time... we have." I finished, the last part of my sentence relating more to myself than the Minoan's.

His golden eyes pierced my soul as we stared for mere minutes. "So... how come every time I hear you want something, I can't stop from doing it?" He sighed turning around. "We head for a town for the night, period." He said, ending any chance I had for a continued conversation.

I continued walking forward, fully aware of the monkey, dancing his way through the tree tops ahead of me. _Figures he'd have a bratty side_ I thought to myself. We continued in one direction, the sounds of the forest continuing in our direction, as if they were a city of bugs just following at our heels. _Still_ I thought after a while. _I guess that he's making a attempt._ I had to fight to keep my mind from wandering back to my scar and it's... less than roomy area left. _What will we do anyway? Even if we make it to the Minoan city first, they won't listen to us, and knowing Goku, he'll tell them exatally how we know where Razor's coming from._ My head began to strain with all the possibilities approaching my mind, when they were interrupted by a mass that stood in front of me.

"Dummy" Goku spat before he turned to reveal a peaceful looking village. Far off in the distance, I could make out a farm, lush and green preparing for the upcoming cold wind was the farmhouse that kept the field, it's roof new and clean looking. The village wasn't large enough to brag about, but it held a certain calm to it. "Listen, if I go in, it'll just stir up trouble so take this" He said, slapping some money into my hand. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on the village while you sleep. There has to be some sort of inn, go make use of it" He said, his voice cold and shallow as he stalked off into the trees.

His fading form reminded me to much of his shrinking form back when he had been speared. _Speaking of which, how did he heal so fast, there is no possible way, even for a youkai?_ I thought, but the thought of him catching me standing and daydreaming was a tad bit more frightening, so I pushed myself off towards the quaint village.

By the time I had arrived at the dirt road into the village after exiting the forest, the sun was casting a dim glow onto the horizon. I stopped, the barrier of the edge of the forest and the homey town now fighting for ownership of me. I wanted to glance back at the forest and just forget the village and spend every minute with him I could, but I knew he would probably not be the happiest one with that. I walked forward, the little kids running past me, rushing to eat dinner and go play outside in their happy world, unaware of the danger they were truly in.

It only took a few minutes to reach the 'inn'. It's walls were degraded and decorated in overgrown ivy. The door, barley off it's hinges stood wide open and inside there was a light brown desk and a bored girl behind it. _Working an inn huh?_ I questioned her, imagining how boring that must be. "Hi" I said, walking up with a small smile.

She barley raised her head as she grumbled a 'hi' back. _Yup _I thought _boring as hell_. "Can I get a single please?" I asked politely dividing up the money for the night.

She tossed the key on the desk and pointed down the wood hallway. "Room 13, last door on your left" She pointed, going back to a magazine on her desk.

"Thanks" I said, walking away, yelling at her in my mind.

I kicked open the door to the room quietly, slowly taking the meager surroundings. I looked at the oak bed, covered lightly by a small white blanket and a flat pillow. The dresser was a standard three drawer stand with no closet and the bathroom the size of the bed, the room was obviously unkempt.

The window was dusty but at least spacious. I walked slowly over to it, staring through it towards the forest, and all I could see was the dusty green color and in my mind, I could see Goku, jumping from tree to tree just covering the edge of the forest. My eyes opened slowly, the dim light cascading off of the window pane. I placed my hand lightly on the glass, my eyes glassing over as deep inside, I knew, this would never be the same again, not for Goku, and not for me.

The warmth of the sunrise left me feeling dejected. Goku's face peared into my slow mind, his growl sounding in my head, but all I could focus on was his eyes. The golden in his eyes dwarfed the glow of the sunset and all of a sudden all I wanted was to see him, to share another long, calming kiss. However, under my circumstances if I had changed that much that quickly there would be no doubt he would notice something was up.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked turning from the window and sliding to the floor. "I used to be so good at pretending, now it's like I'm drowning in water just to try" I shuddered. Slowly a strange feeling flowed through me, my eyes began to hurt, burn even, the skin rounding my face crumpling as a could sensation dripped it's way down my face. I pulled my hand up to wipe away a small tear. "What?" I asked, almost confused at the very normal act, normal at least, to other people.

I flicked the water away and stared at the floor, my eyes growing heavy as the floor captivated my sight, and slowly, without any notice, my eyes closed themselves, pictures of Goku and myself walking through a beautiful meadow entered my head, my own dream, his wedding ring resting on my finger, came to finish putting the last bit of my awareness to sleep.

Morning came quickly, all to quickly as I grogilly awoke to the sound of singing birds, the morning sun peaking through my window. I sat up slowly, noticing I feel asleep leaning on the bed on the floor _so much for the bed_ I thought. I groaned as I pushed my heavy body up, grunting as my back popped quietly.

I slowly walked over to the window and glared at the sun, knowing I had that much less time with him. I turned on my heel and stared at the door, wanting nothing more than to see his golden eyes peer around it's cracked opening. I sighed as I gathered what little items I had and walked out of the small, homey feeling that almost made me gag.

I quietly closed the door, trying to be kind to whatever people remained in the inn. I walked to the desk, my eyes slightly smiling at the small girl, who slept happily on the desk, a small river of drool stretched around her face.

I placed Goku's money softly on the desk and quietly walked from the inn.

As I paced outside, the town strangely quiet, I shifted my weight and began to walk slowly towards the forest, his forest. As I exited the quiet town, suspicion welling up inside of me, I stepped into the green forests' barrier, and stared.

The soft breeze blew lightly, ruffling my short hair. I stared into the woods, and barely, just a small gold, gleam caught my eye and with a smile, I shrugged into the overwhelming jungle.

Softly, another breeze blew across the wooded area. "Hello?" I questioned.

I stared harshly into the density, and quickly a giant, clawed, warm hand flowed its way to push my head forward.

I stumbled a few steps ahead of me before looking back to see his sunset-colored eyes grin back at me. "Hurry up" He mumbled as he shot one, clawed hand towards mine.

"Goku, I... I have to tell you something" I said, being dragged behind him as he walked surprisingly quick. "It's about... it's about us..." I mumbled only to stop as he turned on his heels.

"Your a brat, your annoying, you make me wanna kill you, you are easily kidnapped, and you do nothing but whine all the time" He said, stating every bad aspect about me, causing my anger to fume like a volcano. "But, your kind, and have a respect for someone like me... something like me" He finished staring strangely at me. "I tell you what... after Razor's dead and gone... were going to find a village, somewhere east of here, quiet and peaceful, a life you deserve. As soon as Razor's dead, it'll be... just the two... of us." He finished slowly, grabbing both my hands, staring into my stunned blue eyes.

"Goku... I" I stumbled verbally. I tried, I tried to tell him the chances of both of us surviving were infinitely beyond reason, that I would die, and he would live, killing or living peacefully, but the words got stuck in my throat. As my thoughts descended in happiness, my hope rose. How could I destroy his hope, him: the only person, youkai or not, I could ever trust. How could I destroy my own, private angel? I shook my head and smiled lightly. "Fine, but no more killing... unless it's to protect the one you treasure, deal?" I asked, giving him a fierce but joking look.

He cocked his head and stared at me and then slowly, he shook his head, his clothes ruffling with him. "Whatever, come here" He said, practically picking my up and dashing us through the dense forest.

The wind whipped at my face, but no pain could ever over take the feeling of such calmness when I stared at his excited face. It felt like moments, moments of happiness, had passed when he stopped and stood me on my own two feet, only to have to hold me close when I realized that I stood on a creaky branch, miles above the ground, in an old, but sturdy tree. I gazed out around us, the mountains to our north, some shinning blue lake hidden in view somewhere in the forest around us towards the west, the quaint village to the east, and to the south, the final battle as the Minoan city was more than visible, it's shredded gates showing wear and tear.

Goku wrapped both his arms around me quietly, both of us adjusting to the affection. "Why can't we just forget about them? Run away"

I huffed a sigh, "Do we really have to do this fight again?" I asked, frustration peering as he rested his head on my shoulder and I leaned into him sighing heavily.

Goku sighed his own "No, cause you'll win anyway" He slightly grinned as he perked himself up.

"Goku" I turned, staring into his eyes. "This is it you know?" I said, fear rising in my mind. "This is where..." I paused choosing my words carefully. "Razor breathes his last" I decided.

He stared at me, a strange, but determined look on his face.

We both decided that no more words were needed and carefully, but swiftly he flew down the tree, holding me in that cradling position yet again, and for the moment, I imagined a bright future for him, filled with a loving family, kids even. Every thing that would make him happy, with or without myself.

Rather too quickly he stopped in front of the downed draw bridge in front of the Minoan city. He put me down so that we both stared ahead, and without any such warning, his hand flew to mind, and his soft, gentle hand held mine, fastened and unrelenting.

We walked into the city, people bustling about, not minding a boy and girl, seemingly traveling, bypassing us rather quickly.

"Excuse me" I called to a guard atop a large horse.

"Why yes young lady. What can I assist you with?" He asked, his smiling face hiding his own hideous thoughts of ditching his shift. His silver plated armor was rusted, clanking and clunking loudly.

"Hi, umm we need to see the king please? How do we receive an audience?" I asked, feigning politeness skills.

He smiled again. "Right through those gates is his castle. Then as soon as you pass inspection it's one door down the long hallway, to your right" He waved as he kicked his horse to join his patrol group.

Goku waited no amount of time before kick starting us both towards the large, castle door, their granite chipped and old, needing a large repair job.

My only guess was that he was in such a hurry to get this over with so we could 'move on with our lives'. But I knew that would not happen. Subtly, ever so quietly in the back of my mind, I felt Razor's presence coming closer yet and my own feet easily kept up with Goku's.

We came across the inspection counter and a guard eyed Goku lengthily, knowing only to much his youkai-ness. He bowed as we were inspected for any harmful weapons, something Goku did not take well to as they pat us down, but a quick squeeze from my hand seemed to calm him down.

As we were then led down the large hallway, the walls daunting and nerve wracking, I began to realize we had no way to present our idea.

I ran out of time to think as we were forced to bend to one knee as a large man, in a red cape sitting down in his grandeur thrown was thrown before us.

"Ah, we have guests it appears" He smiled kindly, "Please, let us offer our food and water" He said, waving his jeweled hand to a servant who quickly bowed and walked down food to us.

I smiled but shook my head, my short hair flaring in the air, slightly catching Goku's eyes before they shifted to rest protectively on the men around us that wielded weapons, his arm twitching with slight pleasure. "Please" I smiled, "Excuse our rudeness but there is a matter to which needs your urgent attention" I motioned to the north. "From the north, a man with great power is approaching. He has it from... a reliable resource that all your manpower is shifted in the opposite direction, not the opposing, therefore he is mustering his forces to over take your beautiful land. Please" I practically begged, "Move your men, or you face annihilation." I pleaded.

He cocked his head sideways slightly. "Oh?" He questioned. "And might I incur as to how you know this?" He asked raising an eyebrow, moving his hand slightly, the guards inching ever so closer to us.

Goku growled and I placed a reassuring hand on his. "It's OK" I whispered to him. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes to steady myself and opened them to stare directly at the king. "I told him" I said simply.

All at once, guards surrounded us. "And how, pray tell, did you come by that information?" He sounded, staring harshly at Goku, who now stood in front of me, his left arm wrapped protectively around my waist, pulling me behind him so now I could only see the king's crown, while his other arm was drawn, his claws like daggers in the air as his teeth let a low growl escape his throat, his eyes darting round the room.

Before I could answer Goku swiped at one of the swords pointed towards us "She can see the future idiot" He yelled loudly.

Mentally I slapped him, and it was almost as if he felt it at the slight twitch I caught off him as soon as he finished. "Is that so?" The king questioned. "Pray tell?" He began "Why don't you come work for me young miss? I can provide you with great home, and even better company, unless of course you prefer your... animal" He motioned, walking closer. "I can defeat his army, and rule the world, and with you at my side, and your animal by yours, fighting in my armies, we can rid the evil of this world" He questioned, his greedy eyes betraying his real intentions.

I shook my head, refusing any sound as I gripped the back of Goku's shirt, my fear becoming a realization.

I wanted to ask him to run, to just pick me up, jump from the building and run, never to be seen or heard from again, but as soon as I wished it, we were wrenched apart. A group of men grabbed my waist and hauled me backwards, catching me off guard. My hand slipped from his cape and almost brought him with, but three extremely fast men ducked down underneath as I struggled, and fired dozens of arrows, all from the one bow they carried, pinning Goku against a wall, high above the ground.

I watched on in horror, as he struggled against the entrapment, only to have his energy drained.

Within seconds, they were on me. Faster than any sort of flying weapon travel, dozens of guards pinned me to the ground. My head connected with the floor a terrifying slap sounding in the room, and the only thing that was in my mind, was Goku.

My eyes met his, his struggling limbs flailing towards me, but with no avail. His eyes were aflame, as normal sunset colored irises were now turned of brilliant red. Without my even will, I began to sprout tears of frustration, wanting to move towards him, wanting to get rid of these people that kept me from... Son Goku.

The Minoan king stood, his cape flaring up behind. He wore a smirk so large that it pierced my very soul. To say the least I was scared, I was terrified. I had a sinking feeling that this is the last stand, the last time I'll see Goku outside of battle. The Minoan king approached me slowly, evilly. I had a strange sense, a reminder of razor, the evil he always gave off, was now coming from this man. Instead, I felt a sense of urgency, something that was not to be expected of a man who wanted to rule the land, like something was pressuring him.

I knew what came next. I knew the deeds they would ask me to do, force me to do. But he simply approached me nothing more, nothing less. He stared, his eyes empty. He leaned down his head and stared at me knowing all too well what was hiding at the bottom of my heart, the rage, the anger, the murderous intent.

But what occurred next was not that what I thought of to be. His entire body shifted as if the weight of what he had just wanted us to do was too much. His evil smile shifted into that of sadness and loss. It was more than apparent that we were not the only ones who lost something to that evil man Razor, this poor desperate man had lost his people, the ones he loved. My anger shifted into pity. But then I remembered this man shot the man I loved, he tried to hurt the one I care for, and I refuse to forgive him for that. " Please,"he stated almost desperately "I need your help". His eyes were sad almost begging, how can I say no, how could I refuse the help which I fought Goku for.

Yes I was angry, yes I was mad, but with what little room I had I shook my head and I glared into his eyes "how do you expect us to help you when you attack us as if we're the enemy?" I asked the hatred more than showing to my voice.

He looked as if to ponder this question, to find the answer, the questions of life itself. But I refuse to give him that satisfaction "we came here to help Goku and I, but if you attack us I promise you, while I'm still willing to help you he may not be. We know were razor is coming from, we know how he's going to attack, losing us as fighters you lose the kingdom you so lovingly care about!" The words burst from my mouth without even a thought as to the repercussions. But I took that chance, and to my happy surprise it paid off.

The king seem to realize his mistake and immediately waved as the soldiers released me. "You must forgive me" he said "we've caught word of razor soldiers sneaking into my castle. We thought you were one of them. But I can see now, you are not nor will you ever be evil".

Suddenly I was confused "how can you tell? How can you tell if our intentions are good, who we are inside, what our real intentions are? How can you tell we're not evil?"

He smiled, the way a father would to his daughter who just broken the cookie jar. "You see" he said "you are not the only one who was born with powers. You see when I was but a lad, I discovered a gift of my own. I can see into people's souls."

The realization struck me with the force unknown to any others, I was not alone in this world, I was not the only one with these powers that I've never met anybody else who had. That made me wonder though, did he have an expiration date just like me? Was he going to die because of his powers, just like me? Was I the only one in this life that was going to have to suffer this way, was somebody else going to be there with me?

I blinked my eyes couple times, confused and befuddled. "But I thought I was alone, I thought there was nobody else in this world who have the same abilities I did, I thought I was different" my face dropped with this finally voicing what my heart had been afraid of this entire time.

His smile gently increased. "I had a daughter, much like you once" He stated, beginning to reminisce. "She, also, had powers much like yours. But when she was but two years old, Razor snuck her away from me. Since then, I have turned from my past. But seeing you" He smiled, "Reminded me, that this country's future depends on my choices" He waved a hand towards a small, black haired chamberlain. "Dress this young miss in clothes suitable to her status. She is now a royal guest" He grinned as he waved towards another man, dressed in black and white. "And you" He ordered, "Dress this young warrior in clothes suited to the situation" He smiled as both servants bowed and grabbed our hands.

"Thank you Sir" I began to bow, but his hand caught mine, and he simply shook his head and smiled.

I grinned, knowing his thoughts as Goku and I were lead into a large, decorated hallway with doorways jumping off into separate rooms.

Seconds into our departure from each others sides, Goku flipped the man leading him and darted to me. He grabbed my waist, which warmed at his touch. "Damn it" He said, wrapping himself around me, peering whole-heartedly into my eyes. "I don't care what others think" He said seriously. "I will always protect you... Luna" He said, his golden eyes burning a hole into my vocal cords. "I love you" He said, forcing me to lean to him as we shared a burning kiss.

This one moment lasted for eternity, and I almost slapped the chamberlain when she gently tugged my hand, pulling me slackly away from Goku. He stared for a minute seeming to promise me a full life after this before he turned on his heel and darted through the door opposite of mine.

I stood, slightly dumbfounded, but quickly shook it away as the young woman opened the door for me, and inside my heart was nearly stilled. The room was grand, the ceiling rested high above the floor with a golden chandelier hanging far in the distance. I stared up, gaping at the beauty of the red and gold room. A large sofa, brilliant red in color, rested a few feet away from me. In the corner next to the sofa rested a large armorier with gold etching the trim. Across from that was a large window, the red curtains pulled shut. The window itself was twice as tall as me and a few of myself wide. On the other side of the room rested a red and gold dresser with a small lamp resting on it, towering over a small photo laid out on the dresser, turned picture side down. Next to the dresser was a enormous bed, spacious enough for myself and Goku, as my thoughts turned twisted.

I shook my head when next she spook. "This used to be my lord's daughter's room. For now though, it shall serve as your resting quarters." She gave me a deep bow and my eyes widened in shock. "I shall leave to decide your wardrobe" She said, backing from the room and closing the door.

As she left, her quiet footsteps receding out of the entrance, my mind wrapped around too many things at once. The first human to show me respect and I felt as though my heart was being torn, Goku telling me his feelings, being thrown into a war I didn't want to trample on.

Now, however, I turned my attention to my tainted look. The jeans I now wore were torn and ragged, my shirt hanging on with one strap alone.

I shook my head and reached my hand up to the armoire's handle, my hand seeming to dirty to touch it. The door opened quickly and quietly and inside lay a horde of beautiful clothes. On one side of the hanging garments rested royal garments, made for courting and happily lived lives. On the other rested slightly dusted armor suits each clinking as I shifted through them. Below all the beautiful outfits rest shoes: boots and heel and anything that could be walked in.

My eyes shifted from looking at the shoes with slight confusion, to stare at the clothes my hand now rested on. A blue cape was visible from the side, and out of curiosity I yanked it out, almost dropping it with it's true beauty shone in the light.

The chain mail shirt was a dark blue, silver embroidering etching the entirety of it. The shape of the shirt itself was that of a normal t-shirt, though in the center a diamond shaped hole was cut, topping by a beautiful blue stone with two red ribbons hanging from it. Below the midnight blue and white etched shirt, was a skirt, that would stop just above my knees. The skirt mirrored the shirt, the deep blue etched with white symbols. The skirt held many royal stones dangling from the ends.

The cape made my eyes still, a gold clip slipped closed over the middle of it. The same midnight blue colors propelled down the cape, chain mail embroidering etching the sleeves. The cape was bound by a golden belt, clipped with a golden diamond, the symbol of the Minoan's. The bottom of the cape held golden triangles, waving their way around the bottom hem of the cape.

Directly below where this beautiful outfit hung was a pair of black boots, laced up the side. I used one hand to run my hand up the material, the softness but sturdiness comforting to me. At the top of the boots, tucked into each opening was a pair a black leggings, decorated with golden etchings. As I began to pull them out, something fell from between the two leggins.

A beautiful headdress rolled across the floor. I quickly stuck the outfit back on the rack and ran for the head dress. I reached it as it stopped rolling and when I bent down to retrieve it, I noticed the material was soft, and well kept. A line of silver beads would slip easily over my head. Those same silver beads connected to a golden stone, surrounding a black stone. Also attached to the golden stone was another ribbon, dark blue in color that rested comfortably a few inches above the silver beads.

I took a minute in deep thought, closing my eyes. I remembered his scent, his sight, the sound of his voice, the sound of his breathing. As his gold eyes appeared in my head, my eyes popped open and I proceeded to change.

Once changed I was about to walk to the restroom when another item caught my eye. A pair of gloves lay on the bottom of the armorier, their black cloth topped my silver chain mail arm coverings. One the very edge, where the top of my hand would be covered lay a dark red covered in gold etchings that tied itself round my middle finger.

I smiled and slipped them on, almost feeling as if I was made for this. I now stood in the restroom, staring at my different appearance. I went from someone who was ready to be alone, to someone willing to do whatever must be done to protect the one they loved.

I smiled and spun, my hair barely slapping my face as I grinned and ran for the hallway, ran for Goku.

I threw open the door to my room and skidded to a halt, spotting Goku down the hallway. Before he caught me staring I spun back into my room and shut the door then leaning on it, almost sliding down to the floor.

It seemed as though I was not the only one who received a new attire. His blue jeans had been changed to nearly black pants, heavy light-weight leather looking to be there material. Strangely enough his bright cape had been replaced with a grungy looking, ripped cape that swung over one of his shoulders. His shirt had been replaced with a new tunic, decorated with small weapon hiding spots. His beautiful hair was now pulled tight round his shoulders, a small, dark red head band decorating his head.

I was nervous, too nervous to even walk into the hallway when a soft knock, three times in a row sounded. "Ummm, Luna?" I heard Goku call, his own voice matching my nervousness. "If your ready, it's time to go" He finished.

I looked over my shoulder, glaring at the door, a strange butterfly sensation making its way up my throat. I took a deep breath and turned, grabbing the handle. I slowly opened the door, and to my surprise Goku was standing a few feet down. The second his eyes landed on my new clothes his eyes opened wide and out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw his hand twitch, as if wanting to rip the clothing barring us.

His eyes darted from left to right quickly before he stuck up his chin and held out his clawed hand, his face hiding a slight reddened look. "R...Ready?" He stuttered, his hand twitching slightly, but still holding it's place.

It took me a second to realize how nervous he was. His nature made him angry, but the apparent feeling he harbored was starting to show. Neither one of us realized how much we had let our walls of safety fall, due to one another.

I smiled and took a few steps forward. "You ready?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I softly took his hand. Deep inside of me I knew that as soon as we were in view of other people, his hand would slip from mine, his familiar warmth would part us that much further from each other.

I closed the door and together, hand in hand, we walked down the hallway back towards the throne room.

Goku halted himself in front of the large doors, separating us from the meeting on the other side. His hand increased pressure on mine. I turned to stare at him, our hands still intertwined. For a moment I was confused, but before I had a chance to ask him anything, he threw open the doors, and together we walked into the meeting. This meeting would save the lives of thousands, and Son Goku and I were the keys to it. So together we strided forward, all the while, with all the staring eyes, his hand never lifting from mine.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: For love, there is no Goodbye

"Ah, Welcome warriors" The king greeted us, giving us a small bow with his head. "I trust the clothing fits well?" He asked.

I wanted to respond, but instead both Goku and I just shook our head in unison. "They fit quite well thank you" I decided. "Now, sire, I suggest we move onto the battle plan." I said, as Goku and I took two seats next to each other, our hands only leaving one another to rest on the table.

"Right" The king said. "Now, our main forces are proceding from their current positions. I have sent a scout ahead, to judge Razor's army..." He said, his voice loosing hope. "He returned, with terrifying news. Razor's army is most assuredly coming from this direction," He pointed to the table. "His army numbers in the ten thousands to the eye" He groaned. "As for the battle plan, I propose that we have the main army split into three groups, one to circle behind his army, and two to approach from the east and west of his position."

Son Goku stood to his feet. "A wise plan" He said almost painfully. "As for Luna and I, we shall lead this fleet" He said, pointing to the board.

I grabbed his hand. "No, that's what Razor would expect" I said. "I propose that Goku lead the army from behind, as his merciless side will provide with a good knowledge of attack. I shall ride with the fleet from the west."

Goku grabbed my hand. "I am not leaving you on your own Luna" He said, his protectivness growing.

I shook my head. "I understand, trust me, it isn't on the top of my to-do list, but we both have a good fighting knowledge." He stared at me, his eyes questioning whether I could fight or not. I smiled, "You'd be surprised what I know" I grinned. "Now, as I was saying, if his majesty would ride from the army to to East we shall have a good, working startegy, you know, hit him three times, knock him out" My humor reached the king, but only him as Goku had resigned himself to not changing my mind.

The king arrose again, "That's a plan, General" He said pointing to a man, "Organise the armies, the time to move is two hours".

I stared dumbfounded, "That's how soon?" I asked, wishing desperately to spend some time with Goku before the war.

The king shook his head, "Yes, unfortunately, Razor is moving faster than I would have guessed." He sighed.

Immediately a young man, garbed for war ran into the room and skidded into a bow. "Your majesty" He said, his eyes catching on myself for a minute before quickly looking back down after a soft growl from Goku. "It's Razor's army, the time to move is now, they have picked up their pace". His voice was rushed as he darted once more from the room, a small gleeful smile on his face.

The king jumped to his feet, along with Goku, myself and the rest of the meeting. "Move out" He ordered. "Lady Luna, Sir Goku, please make your way outside to your horses.

Without getting a chance to say anything, the room was in a rush, Goku and I caught in the wave. "Goku! "I yelled as we finally grabbed hold of each other at the door, our horses tall and ready. "Goku, no matter what happens, I love you" I said, no hesitation in my voice. "Before getting hitched onto my horse," I said, "No matter what, remember I will always be with you, for our love, there will never be a goodbye" I said as he picked me up and placed me on my horse.

I saw his eyes, his soul, and without trying I saw his future in my mind, remembering the vision from before, I knew now to be a lie. I didn't look into his future to know he had a blessed life ahead of him.

He said nothing, but simply kissed my hand as my horse was walloped to war. His hand wrenched from mine, and without looking back, I mentally prepared myself for the final battle.

Quickly, a few hundred men filed in behind me as we rode furiously out of town. I saw mothers dashing their children inside, fathers dashing onto their horses to ride to battle, and like the blink of an eyes, the castle wall loomed over my, the wind flairing my hair behind me as we rode to battle, a sword holistered to my horse.

After leaving the town, Goku now long out of sight, I sat, accompainied by many a men as Razor towered in the distance, his army ever growing in out sights. I rode forward, the final confrontation before the fight as to the other side of his army, the king and his men stood, ever defiant. I approached Razor and growled. "This is your last chance", I told him, "Leave this country alone" I spat.

He grinned, his voice slightly making me cringe, "You will be mine yet" He smiled.

"Have it your way then" I said turned my horse to stand on its back hind legs as I turned and dashed back to my men.

One of the men from the minoan kingdom aimed an arrow towards me, and with complete trust, I let him let it loose as it wized past my head. I turned just in time to see it stop another arrow from Razor's army. The hatred seized my every being, and without think, I turned my horse and shouted "Charge!" As loud as I could. Without my moving, my eyes glaring hatefully at Razor, the ground around me shook, and I watched for a second as many a man rushed past me.

I walloped my horse into a furious gallop swiftly running into his men, pulling out my sword and slicing it all in the same motion. I quickly became engrossed in the chaos of the battle, hearing the king's shouts. One of Razor's men grabbed my leg and yanked me from the my horse. As I fell to the ground, a sharp rock digging it's way in to my back, I was forced to put up my sword to block his. He pushed his sword towards me, his bloodlust growing. I let lose a wild scream and kicked him, sending him flying backwards, without a second thought, I flew to my feet, ran to his twitching body and buried my sword deep in his throat, instantly killing him.

I yanked it free, letting the shock of killing someone roll from my shoulders as my target flew into view. Razor ran, killing three of the minoan army with but one swing, his target, clearly the minoan king, who stood, fighting, protecting a solider on his back. I ran towards Razor, killing many through decapitation and dismemberment, Razor moving ever further away.

Softly, I heard Goku shout as he moved his army into attack, creating even more bloodshed, but I shook my head and continued to Razor, now just steps away. Alas, Razor was closer to the king and swiftly swung towards him, slicing the king's arm nearly in half. He let lose a painful cry and as Razor moved to swing again, I threw my body into Razor, sending him flying into a nearby tree. "GO" I shouted at the king. I grabbed another solider of the king's, "Find Goku, tell him where I am, he will help" I said about to throw him before recognizing him as the boy who cried the alert of attack, his grin now even wider.

He grabbed the arm I had him with and bent it behind my back, a sickening shiver running up my spine as he threw my sword from my hand. "Good job son" Razor said, as his son grabbed my neck and shoved me into the forest, quickly seizing me against a tree. He grabbed my hands and forcefully held them behind my back as Razor inched closer, "Didn't I say I would have you again?" He asked, running his hand down my cheek, slowly cutting aross my chest. "It's a shame you have to be like this" He growled as his hand encircle my throat.

"You won't win" I smiled.

He grinned, "You'll see I will, when the toughtest fighter comes charging to save you, he'll never know, the instant he tries to free you, he...will...be...killed" He said, my lack of air closing my eyes as the loud sounds of war sounded around me.

It was later, much later when I came too. The sounds of killing still surronded me, but much quieter now. My head hung low and quickly I noticed I was still tied, my wrists slowly bleeding out as barbed wire encircled them. My mouth was now gagged, and Razor's last sentiment hung in my mind, just in time to see Son Goku racing towards me. "Luna!" He shouted, nearly upon me.

I shook my head, tried to warn him, but the blood loss combined with the gag made it sound like gibberish. Goku reached me in moments, his hands just resting on me before a sword was plunged through him and he staggered back, blood now coursing down his mouth. "It's about time" Razor said, coming from behind a tree, towering over a wobbling Goku. He raised his hand and slapped Goku straight into a tree before ripping his sword from Goku and plunging it back into him, holding him in place just feet from me.

He grinned before punching Goku, "Now dear Luna, you'll see why you should have joined me." He smiled as he took another sword from his pouch and raised it toward Goku, "Say goodby to your hero" He said, charging his blade straight at a still confused Goku.

I fought the wire, hearing the slicing of my flesh _This is it goddess, I chose to be with Goku forever_ I thought, feeling her power in me as I broke free of the wire and dashed toward Goku, embracing him in one, last, warm hug, using the last of my abilites.

Goku's future had changed. I saw an ocean. I saw an ocean and Goku running happily along it, towards 4 people. I robbed man, I scarlet haired man and a green cloaked man. Then there was the fourth person, it stood as a shadow. I tried to see this person but was unable. Instead the goddess appeared before me. "The final ability of yours" She smiled, "You are able to change this boy's future, and you have chosen a life of happiness, and bliss" She said smiled. "You may rest in peace knowing you shall always be apart of Goku's self." She said tapping my forhead.

Instantly I was brought back to the present. Goku's face was know covered in tears, but mine was one of contentment. Though a sword rested in my back, I leaned my head against Goku and smiled, smelling for the last time his being. "I will always be with you, watching...over...you." I said, my breath stopped. "I … will... always... love you." I said, slipping to the ground.

Goku wrenched himself from the tree, his anger exploding as he pulled the sword from his chest and dropped it. He fell to his knees his tears now pooling on the ground as he cradled my head. "I will never forget you my love" He said, placing me back on the ground.

Without his knowing I stood watching him, or at least my spirit did as I was accompainied by the great goddess. I watched as his whole self changed and he picked up the sword covered in my blood and ran Razor through, slicing from his chest straight up, causing Razor to die instantly. "Goku stop!" I shouted, though he was unable to hear me.

His eyes were different, his whole behind was different, and as he ran past us, I fought to keep up with him, knowing the goddess was with me. He broke into the battle field, now littered with bodies as he began to kill, one by one, regardless of where they stood on sides.

I started to panic, "Please stop" I tried to coax him, but with no avail. His inner demon had come out and now he was on a killing rampage. Without mercy he slaughtered everyone, and now he stood, huffing, standing on a mound of human corpses, just as I had forseen. "No" I said turning the goddess. "There must be something I can do" I pleaded with her.

She sighed. "I am sorry child, you gave your life to save his, that is all you can do. " She said, slightly saddened, but upon seeing my determined face she cleared her throat. "If you chose to, it shall cost you your time in the place after this, you can do one thing for him" She hinted.

"Anything" I said, pointedly determined.

She sighed, "You can become a bonding agent. Something to cover his inner demon, make him half human. Forever calm him" She said.

"Good' I said turning towards him for a moment. " I chose to become his bonding agent" I sighed happily.

She grinned but slowly let it fade, "Child, you must understand, even if you bond him now, the gods will still punish him for this murderous spree". I let her words sink in, I didn't car, as long as he was safe and happy. She sighed and snapped her finger, instantly Goku, the Goddess, and I were all in a mountain side, the only entrance bared as Goku was now in chains, struggling in them, he growled and yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Now, child. Bind him to peace" She instructed.

I walked up slowly to him, and somehow, he was able to see me. His furious growls ended and more tears spilled from his eyes. "I love you" I said, tears coming to my face. I placed a warm kiss on his forhead, a golden ring quickly taking the place of my lips as I pulled away, and to his eyes I started to fade forever, but on his head, he felt a warmth like no other, and it made him scream. The fear of losing me, the warmth, the absence of it, it made him scream in pain. "Don't worry," I whispered, "We shall meet again, though you may not realize it, we will meet again" I said as my existence dissappeared from that realm.

The goddess stood in front of Goku who continued to scream. "Little monster, you are annoying." She sighed. "But since the girl did give her existence for you, I am granting you life as punishment in this cell, until another comes along. One who will help control you, and show you a new way of life.

The burning ceased for Goku, and like a bad dream, he quietly shook his head, not remembering where he was from. "What happened? Why am I locked in here?" He asked. His voice was much calmer now, his youkai self had been locked away in the golden head band that now circle his head. "What have I done?" He asked himself crying, staring at his blood soaked hands...


End file.
